Three Tasks Before the Full Moon
by Animesaki
Summary: After moving to the country with his mother to live with his stepfather, Roxas is led to an old labyrinth where he meets a prince who claims he is the lost prince of the Underworld. Rated for violence and slight gore, "Pan's Labyrinth" based.
1. Prologue

**This is my first TerVen focus story~! Yays!**

**Ven: Oh dear god.**

**Terra: I don't understand this plan at all.**

**This story is based off the movie ****Pan's Labyrinth**** or as it's called in Spanish, ****El Laberinto del Fauno****. I've had it for a while but never really watched it until around last month, a video KatherintheGreat19 made for YouTube made me want to watch it. As intense as it is, I love it! I also couldn't help the idea I came up with~! *evil laugh***

**So without further ado, I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

_A long time ago, in a kingdom in the realm of the Underworld, there was a young prince. He was young, adventurous, and very beautiful. When he was old enough, a prince from another kingdom came seeking his hand in marriage, and the young prince accepted as he found his courter very kind, and quite charming. They fell in love quickly. During the time before their wedding, the young prince heard stories from his fiancé of the human world which resided above their realm, and it fascinated the boy. _

_He was entranced by the tales of gentle breezes, warm sunlight, blue skies, and starlit nights. He wanted to visit such a world himself, but it was difficult as he was constantly watched and such a thing was forbidden._

_So one day, after he said goodnight to his fiancé, he managed to escape from the eyes of his keepers and ran for the portal which led to the world above his home. He promised himself he would only take one look, to stay no longer than a day then he would return to tell his father and fiancé of what he saw. But when he reached to world under the sky he was blinded by the sunlight, his memories of who he was and where he came from, all he knew and cared for, his entire past was washed away._

_His body experienced cold and sickness, he felt things his underworld home didn't have. Eventually, he died from it all._

_The king was saddened, as were all who knew and loved the prince, so he opened portals all over the world in hopes that his son would return, in another time, in another place, in another body. The boy's fiancé used a magical book to tell him which portal the prince would appear at so that he could be there to greet him again. The king and the prince promised to wait until their last breaths, until the world stopped turning and time no longer existed._

**And that's the prologue~!**

**Terra: You're doing too much at once.**

**I get board okay! Review please~!**


	2. The Prince in the Labyrinth

**Let me say now that the movie, ****Pan's Labyrinth**** belongs to Picturehouse Studios. I'm changing around some of the roles from the original characters to fit my idea for the story too.**

**Ven: You would be you fan girl.**

**Aqua: Ew! Me and that psycho?**

**Hey it had to be someone.**

**Roxas: But that's just so… wrong!**

**So is MPreg, but fangirls like me still do fan-based stuff on it. Just ask Roxel.**

**Roxel: *eating a sea-salt ice cream***

**Axel: I'm sorry to say that's a pownd.**

**Sora: Ouch.**

**Riku: Animesaki owns nothing.**

The car bumped and shook as it rolled down the dirt road in the forest. In the back seat a young boy was reading a book intently, every now and then the sunlight that broke through the trees would shine on his golden spiky hair and he had to turn his head away from the window just a little so that his blue eyes wouldn't hurt.

"I don't see why you brought so many books with you Roxas; you won't have time to read them. We'll be in the country where you can go outside in the fresh air." The woman next to him said.

Roxas looked at her meeting the very eyes he had. He always thought his mother was beautiful with her short blue hair and matching eyes, the eyes she gave him. But he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in her, she had remarried a year after his father died in the war that had just ended and now she was pregnant with that man's child.

She took the book from his hands to see what he was reading and shook her head with a smile, "Fairy tales dear? You're getting to old for these, you're fifteen." He gave a small smile back then looked worried as he saw his mother put her hand to her mouth as if she were about to vomit "Roxas, please ask him to stop the car. You're brother's not well." She said.

Wasting no time Roxas knocked on the divider that separated him and his mother from the driver surprising the man "Stop please! My mother's not well!" he cried.

The car stopped and he got out with his mother helping her lean against the car and she took deep breaths to ease her nausea "Give me a moment Roxas, just a moment." She gasped.

A man from the truck behind then hurried to their side, "Ms. Aqua, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Just some water please." Aqua responded as she breathed deeply.

Roxas wander away a little, still in the sight of the convoy as he looked around the forest. He felt as if he were in one of his stories and he wondered if he would see a magical creature if he looked hard enough. His foot kicked something solid and heavy and he looked to see a stone the size of his palm in his path; picking it up he saw there was what looked like an eye on it and he became curious. Looking up he saw an upright stone ahead of him and walked closer to it, going around he saw an image on the stone, it looked like a man with his mouth open, his right eye missing. Roxas looked at stone in his hand then to the image and placed the stone in the slot; he expected something to happen, like a path to open up or for the stone to come to life but nothing of the sort happened.

Instead a mantis came out of the mouth; it climbed out of the mouth and onto the top of the head looking at him, Roxas wondered if it were a fairy in disguise.

"Roxas, come back. We have to get to the mill." Aqua called.

The blonde looked back at his mother and hurried to her, an excited smile on his face, "Mom I saw a fairy."

Aqua tsked, "Look at your shoes. Honestly." She put an arm around his shoulder while her free hand rested on her belly as she led her son back to the car "Now listen to me. When we arrive at the mill and greet the General, I want for you to call him Father. He's been very good to us, you must respect him."

Roxas said nothing; he didn't want to call a man his father just because he was good to them, just because his mother was his wife and carrying his child, just because the unborn baby was his younger brother. He got back into the car after his mother and they were off again; Roxas looked out the window hoping to see the mantis again, but he saw nothing but the vast expanse of the forest. But what he didn't know was that the mantis was watching him.

As they came up the mill sight the driver started honking to signal their arrival. Among those waiting was a stern looking man, tall with long silver hair tied back into a braid. As he heard the car horn he looked at the watch in his hand "Fifteen minutes late." He murmured to himself as he heard another soldier call out about the convoy.

The car pulled up and he signaled to two people behind him to follow. One man looked like a younger version of himself, shorter hair to his shoulders, and a thin frame, his blue-green eyes reflecting malice, yet he was pushing a wheelchair so he didn't look so intimidating. Beside him was a largely built man with black hair in braids, sideburns, and purple eyes.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door allowing Aqua to step out. She took the hand offered to her and smiled at its owner, her husband, "Sephiroth."

He smiled back at her, "Aqua." He placed a hand on her belly where his son was growing "Welcome." He gestured to the two beside him.

The black haired man nodded his greeting and gestured to the wheelchair making her frown. "I don't need that, I can still walk fine." She said.

"Dr. Xaldin says it's best for you right now." Sephiroth insisted but she shook her head in refusal "Please Aqua," he leaned into her, his lips by her ear "For me."

That sold her; she was so in love with this man that she couldn't refuse him if the request was for his sake. So she sat in the chair with help with Xaldin and she nodded her thanks "Roxas, come out and say hello to the General." She called to her son.

Sephiroth turned as the boy stepped out of the car with a pile of books in his arms. He smiled at the boy, "Roxas."

Hesitantly the blonde held out his hand for Sephiroth to shake, his left hand.

The silverette took hold of Roxas's hand, the grip making the boy wince at how hard it was "It's the other hand Roxas." The man said.

Roxas couldn't help but scowl as he took his hand back, he did not like him.

Sephiroth turned to a young man who was helping to pull out the new arrival's bags. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes; he could have been mistaken for Roxas's older brother. "Cloud, bring up their luggage."

The young man looked at Sephiroth, "Yes sir." Then his attention went to the boy who was wandering off, staring after him curiously.

Roxas's attention was on a pile of sacks where the mantis he saw earlier in the forest was sitting. Dropping his books he made to catch it but it flew off and heading into the wood, Roxas ran right after it chasing it until he came to a stone arch. He debated if he should follow the bug in further; he felt as if something was pulling him in but still he felt he should stay away.

"It's the labyrinth." He jumped at the new voice and turned to see one of the General's servants, Cloud he remembered hearing him being called "Nothing more than a pile of stones than have been here since before the mill was built. It's better you don't go in or you'll get lost." He said holding out the boy's books.

"Thank you." Roxas said shyly.

"Cloud!" the two blondes looked to see one of the shoulders from earlier, the one who was handling the chair for Aqua to use "The General is calling for you!"

"Of course Kadaj." Looking back at the boy Cloud smiled and nodded his head back towards the settlement, "Let's get back, your father needs me."

Roxas scowled at the General being called his father again, "He's not my father!" Cloud looked back at the boy "My father was a tailor and he died in the war! The General's not my father!"

The older blonde gave a gentle smile as he put an arm around his shoulders, "You've made that clear enough. I won't say so anymore then."

The boy smiled in appreciation "Have you seen my mother? She's beautiful, isn't she?" he said and Cloud nodded "But she's sick because of the baby though."

"I'm sure she'll get better." Cloud assured.

Roxas hoped he was right, but by the way Aqua looked it seemed unlikely. She suffered from pains as the baby moved in her and she could hardly keep her food down after she ate, especially anything that was solid. But maybe there was a chance since the General kept a doctor on sight. Still, Roxas felt that being here wasn't what was best for him and his mother.

"Tell me Roxas, how old are you?" The man asked.

"Fifteen. How old are you? You look too young to be here." Roxas responded.

Cloud chuckled a little, "I'm twenty-one."

Roxas decided he like Cloud, the man was very kind and considerate, and seemed so much like him. He could see in the older blonde's eyes, he didn't want to be here but he had no choice, something was binding him here.

**xXxXxXx**

That night Cloud brought Sephiroth a tray with some food and a bottle of alcohol, the General was looking over a map of the surrounding areas.

"The rebel army is sticking to the woods. They have an advantage over us by doing so because they've made themselves harder to track down." The silverette said.

"They know the land better than us. But surely we can find a way to gain an advantage over them." A short haired muscled silverette said.

Sephiroth looked up from the maps and nodded, "Precisely Loz. We'll block their access to the woods; everything will pass through us, food, medicine, and the like. That will make them come to us." He picked up a needle and stuck it on the map as he explained, "We will set up command posts here," he picked up another "Here," a third "And here."

Cloud studied the placements of the needles as subtly as he could while putting the tray down when a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked into Sephiroth's hard eyes, "Cloud could you call Xaldin down? I need to speak with him."

"Yes sir, I will do so now." He said and left the room heading up stairs to find the doctor.

Roxas watched as Dr. Xaldin put some medicine in a small glass of water and handed it to his mother who was already in bed "Now, theses drops will help you to sleep through the night, they should help with you pregnancy illness as well. Two drops is all you need." He said watching the woman drink it "That's right all of it. Very good." He took the glass back after his charge finished and set it on the night stand then handed the bottle of drops to Roxas before packing up his equipment case. "If you need anything, day or night, don't hesitate to call for me." He said giving a gentle smile, "You or your little doctor."

Aqua nodded as she looked at her son with a smile, Roxas smiled right back. Once the doctor was out of the room Aqua nudged the boy lightly, "Close the door and turn out the lights dear, so we can go to sleep."

"Yes mother." Roxas said. He turned off the lights first then went to the door, he heard Xaldin talking to someone and he looked to see who it was finding it was Cloud.

"How is he?" the doctor asked.

The blonde shook his head, "You'll have to go see him, the wound isn't getting any better."

Xaldin sighed and pulled a wrapped box from his pocket giving it to the servant, "I'm afraid this was all I could get right now."

Cloud nodded his head in understanding, but he still looked disappointed "Sephiroth wants to see you down stairs." He whispered.

The doctor nodded and rested a reassuring hand on the younger's shoulder before going back down stairs. Cloud stood there clutching the box, thinking about the person it was for and the others with them; he was afraid and worried, so much was going on and too many were involved, including children, one he grew quite fond of in less than a day and the other that had yet to see the world. He felt eyes on his back and he looked to see Roxas watching him, fearing that he had heard everything.

Roxas stared at the older blonde holding his gaze for a few moments longer before pulling the double doors closed. He didn't know, but he felt that Cloud was somehow involved in the post war battle and he feared for him.

"Roxas, come to bed now." Aqua called sleepily.

Using the light of the fire in the fire place the boy crossed the room to the bed his mother was already settled in. Pulling back the blankets and sheets he got into the bed and covered himself, his mother's arm going around his waist as he snuggled into her side.

Aqua jumped and shivered a little when she felt her son's feet on her legs, "Baby you feet are freezing."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she giggled.

She felt the boy trembling next to him "Are you afraid Roxas?" she asked gently.

He nodded, "A little. What is that noise?"

Aqua rubbed his side, "Just the wind. It's not like the city here. In the city you hear cars, trains, people as they walk the streets. But here in the country, the buildings are old. When the wind blows the houses creek, as if they are speaking." She smiled to herself "I'll give you surprise tomorrow." She said.

Her son smiled, "Really?" he heard her hum in response "A book?"

"Something much better you silly boy." She laughed.

Roxas cuddled more into his mother's side, "Why did you have to marry again?"

She was silent for a moment as she contemplated his question, "Because, I have been along for too long."

The blonde looked at her, "You weren't alone, I was here the whole time." He felt hurt by his mother's words.

"You'll understand when you're older Roxas, how easy it hasn't been for me." She shifted uncomfortably then "Your brother is acting up. Could you tell him one of your stories? Maybe he'll calm down and let me sleep." She said.

Roxas touched the mound his brother was growing in whispering, "Little brother," he laid his head down and began to speak, "A very long time ago, in a sad land on top of a black stone mountain, there was a beautiful rose that bloomed every night. But it wasn't an ordinary rose, the rose was special. It was said that if one were to pluck the rose, they would gain immortality. But, despite the wondrous promise, no one went near it because it's thorns were filled with a terribly lethal poison. The rose remained alone, wilting with every sunrise as men continued to speak about their desire for immortality and fear of death. The rose remained on top of that mountain forever until the end of time."

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth sat at his desk carefully cleaning his watch with such tenderness when Xaldin came in "How is Aqua?" he asked.

"I can't say if her health will improve, she needs constant rest. You should have not made her travel while she was this far into pregnancy General." The doctor answered.

The silverette finished with his watch and looked at the black haired man, "That's your opinion I take it?"

Xaldin blinked, "Wh-why yes, my professional opinion."

A small chuckle was the response, "I see, then I shall sleep down here. Now, how is my son?"

Just as Xaldin was about to answer Kadaj came in, "General, we need you outside."

Sephiroth held up a finger as he continued to look intently at the doctor "Nothing to worry about at the moment." Xaldin said.

Nodding in satisfaction the General stood from his desk making to follow Kadaj outside.

"Sir if I may." Xaldin said stopping the other man "How do you know the child is a boy?"

Sephiroth gave him a smirk, "Don't take me for a fool Doctor." And he left with the other silverette.

"We heard two shots fired in the southwest. When we sent some men to investigate they found these two." Kadaj said pointing to the two men the soldiers had brought "The younger one is the man's son."

There was an elderly man with a small wound on his head, blood was clotted on it, but it was the other man, his son who spoke, "General we are just farmers, my father and I were only hunting rabbits."

"Shut up. Take your hat off in front of me." Sephiroth snapped.

The younger man of the two captives did as he was told then his father began speaking, "We are just farmer's sir, nothing more."

Another soldier holding a rifle stepped forward, "We found this with them, it's been fired."

Sephiroth walked up to the older man and took a bag from him. He gave it to Kadaj to hold while he looked through it, "Tell what you were up to in the woods."

"We were hunting for rabbits General, nothing more." The old man said.

The silverette pulled out a book, "_No master, government, or God_? What is this shit, propaganda?"

"An almanac sir. We are just farmers. We were hunting rabbits, my daughters are sick." The old man explained.

Sephiroth pulled out a bottle and uncorked it sniffing the liquid inside "Sir what my father says is true. He's an honest man." The son said making the silverette look at them. He put the cork back in the bottle and walked up to the younger man, grabbed his collar, and began beating his nose in with the butt of the bottle. The cartilage crunched and cave, blood spurted from the victim's face, the older man was begging for mercy but Sephiroth wouldn't let up until the man's son was limp in his grasp, and that's when he let him fall to the ground.

The old man was crying, cursing the general, "You murderous bastard! Son of a bitch! You killed him! You killed him you son of a bitch!"

Angered and quite fed up with these people, Sephiroth pulled his pistol from his belt and fired twice killing the old man. Then he turned his weapon to the one who's face he beat in shooting him in the head while he was on his knees before he resumed looking through their bag. He threw more papers on the ground as he dug deeper until he found two rabbits; he glared at Kadaj who looked genuinely shocked "Maybe you'll do well to searcher these assholes next time, properly. Do I make myself clear?" he said and received a nod.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas woke and looked around the room. It was still dark, probably barely after midnight, but he felt uneasy like someone was watching him. He heard scurrying and he jumped "Mother, something's in the room." He whispered.

His mother didn't stir, too deep in her sleep to hear him. He moved to get out of the bed, moving slowly he lifted the covers off himself and set his feet on the cold wood floor. Just as he was about to stand something ran over his feet making him jump and he pulled his legs up again covering himself as he looked around on the floor. Then he noticed something out the corner of his eye at the end of the bed, turning his head fully he saw the mantis he encountered that afternoon crawling towards him.

When it stopped just before his hand he spoke to it, "Hello. Did you follow me?" it seemed to stare up at him so he took that as a yes. "Are you a fairy?" he asked and the bug's wings twitched "Look," He said reaching for one of his books and opened it to a page showing the picture on it "This is a fairy."

The insect studied the picture for a moment then turned its back to boy. Right before his eyes the bug began to change shape, the body took on a human shape, a girl's shape; she was pale with blonde hair swept over her right shoulder, and bright blue eyes. She wore a small white dress and her wings were white, shaped like that of a butterfly's, and she was no bigger than Roxas's hand. She looked herself over then looked at the boy, jumping up she hovered in the air in front of his face gesturing with her hands for him to follow her.

"You want me to follow you?" he asked and the fairy nodded pointing towards the door "Outside? Where?" he asked in excitement.

The fairy led him from the house and into the woods until they came to the stone arch that led into the labyrinth, Roxas hesitated entering but the little fairy insisted that he follow her in. He took a breath and stepped in among the stone walls cover in old, dried vines, the old leaves crunched under his shoes with every step he took but he paid no mind. He kept his sight on the fairy leading him through the labyrinth, around every corner; she would fly a little ahead and waited for him to catch up before going further until they reached the center. A huge hole with a stairway leading down came into Roxas's sights and he watched the fairy fly inside; unsure yet curious he started down the stairs wanting to see what was inside.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw a small layout of what looked like the labyrinth in the center of the floor, within the center of it was a tall stone covered in vines. He looked around wondering where the fairy was until he saw her flittering about as if looking for something "Hello!" he called.

As he continued to call out, his voice bouncing around on the walls, the fairy flew about until she landed on something, or rather someone. The person moved at one of Roxas's _hello_'s, "Is it you?"

Roxas jumped at the new voice and he looked to see someone with their back to him. Slowly the person turned so that the blonde could see, it was a young man with brown hair and cobalt eyes, he wore a form fitting black shirt and tan colored hakama pants. When he saw Roxas his face brightened "It is you! I've waited so long to see you again!" he exclaimed taking a step towards the boy. The blonde took a step back showing his fear when the brunette spoke again, "Don't be frightened, look." From his side he pulled a cage-like cylinder that hung on a leather strap over his shoulder, he opened it and two more fairies flew out.

One wore a pink dress and had shoulder length red hair and wings that matched, the other had short black hair styled in a way that reminded Roxas of his mother, her dress and wings the same color. He looked back at the brunette who was smiling at him "My pets Kairi, Naminé, and Xion. It was Naminé who led you here to me." He said.

"My name is Roxas. Who are you?" the blonde asked.

The man looked a little hurt at the question but answered anyway, "I am Terra, a prince of one of the many kingdoms in the Underworld, and your fiancé."

Roxas blinked, "What? But I'm-!"

"You are Prince Ventus, son of the king of the Underworld." Terra said.

"My father was a tailor." Roxas protested.

Terra chuckled, "No man bore you Love. Look on your back, and you'll see the unique symbol that is proof. Your father opened many portals around the world for you to use for your return, this is the last of them." From what seemed out of nowhere Terra pulled out a red leather bound book and a little red bad "This is what I used to find the portal you would use, I wanted to see you desperately again without have to go to different portals and find I am wrong. It's the Book of Crossroads, take it. When you are alone, open it and it will show you your future all you must do." He handed the objects to the blonde.

Roxas shook the small bag hearing what sounded like rocks hitting each other. "Why are you giving me these things?" he asked.

Terra cupped his cheek stroking the skin under his blue eyes tenderly, "We must make sure that your essence is still intact. If you are a mortal then you cannot return and we'll be separated again, forever."

He didn't understand why, but being separated from this stranger scared him. He barely met this man and already he didn't want to leave him, was it because all that he had been told was true? Before he knew what he was doing he leaned up at pressed his lips softly against the brunettes in a short, chaste kiss then slowly pulled away seeing Terra smile at him.

"You should go back and rest. You will need your strength for the tasks you must undergo." He said.

"Tasks?" Roxas asked.

"Before the moon is full you must complete three tasks. Remember what I said about the book." Terra said.

Roxas looked at the book in his hands and opened it finding the white pages blank, "But there's nothing in here. How am I to do anything?" he looked up only to find Terra gone.

**Axel: Wait what the hell? Terra Imma kill you!**

**Terra: Hey! Blame the writer!**

**Screw you guys! It's not like it's actually Roxas, Axel.**

**Axel: *grabs Roxas* Mine!**

**Roxas: *sigh***

**Ven: It feels weird using your name.**

**Roxas: Well you are me and I am you, this wouldn't be the first time.**


	3. The First Task

**I think this story will be kinda short considering the chapters are going by scenes.**

**Terra: That's on you then.**

**Meanie.**

Morning came and Cloud came into Sephiroth's room with a tray that held his breakfast, the man was polishing his boots.

"Cloud, cook these rabbits for tonight's dinner." The silverette said.

Setting the tray down Cloud picked up the rabbits and looked them over, "They're too young to make a decent dish."

Blue-green eyes looked at the blonde as if saying he had no common sense "Make them into a stew then if not a dish of their own. Either way I want them served tonight at dinner." Sephiroth said.

"As you wish sir." The younger nodded.

"One more thing Cloud." Sephiroth said standing up with a mug in his hand "This coffee was burnt. See for yourself." He said holding the mug out to him.

Cloud took the mug and tested the drink, finding it had indeed been burnt during its preparation.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he met the General's eyes again "Do well watch it better next time." He said.

With a final nod Cloud went back down to the kitchen area and he handed the rabbits to his friend Aerith "Cook these for tonight." He said.

"They're so young, I hope their enough." The woman said.

"Stew them that should work. And Yuffie you burnt the coffee, he didn't like it." Cloud said making the younger girl pout.

He heard a scoff, "He's a fussy dandy, complaining about everything that isn't perfect. Dilly dally, shilly shally, leave well enough alone!" he knew it was Tifa without needing to look.

He went over by the fire place where four buckets of hot water were being kept at temperature "Tidus help me with these please." He called to a sandy blonde.

"We'll be needing beef and one more chicken ya know!" Yuffie noted.

Cloud laughed a little, "Where do we find those, eh?"

Yuffie laughed too, "The mayor's and doctor's wife of course!"

Tifa joined in "They eat like pigs and won't shut up!" she said making everyone else laugh.

"They wouldn't shut up if they were under water." Tidus added as he and Cloud went upstairs with the buckets.

"Oh all of you! Stop being so mean!" Aerith scolder despite the smile on her lips.

Cloud and Tidus were pouring the buckets of water into the tub in Aqua and Roxas's room preparing a bath for the boy. Cloud wiped a little sweat from his forehead as he left the room passing Aqua as she rummaged around for something in a dresser drawer.

"I'll be right down in a minute Cloud." Tidus called receiving a nod from the other.

"Roxas, the General is having a dinner party tonight. Come look at what I've made for you." Aqua called an excited smile on her face.

Roxas went to look at what was in her lap seeing a black zip-up high collar vest with a white T-jacket over it, a checker design going around the middle and red collar interior. The pants from the waist line down to mid-thigh was black, the rest of the legs were white and looked like they snapped on.

"Do you like the outfit Roxas? When I was a child I would have love to have such nice clothes. And these shoes," she held up a pair of black and red shoes "Do you like them?" she asked with the smile still on her face.

Roxas nodded, "Yes, they're very nice."

Aqua's smile brightened, "Go one then, take your bath.

Roxas walked into the bathroom closing the doors behind him. He walked over to the cabinet under the mirror and took the book he was given from its hiding place; making sure no one would come in he sat on the edge of the tub and opened it to at the middle. He slowly ran his hand over the blank pages and images started to appear, on the left side was writing and on the right was the picture of a tree that looked to be dying, underneath was a root system.

"Roxas!" his head snapped to the door and he closed the book quietly "Roxas hurry up. I want to see the outfit on you. I want you to look handsome tonight, and you will. Sephiroth will think so too! You'll be just like a prince, I know it."

The boy went over to the mirror and took his night shirt off, his back to the glass. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile at what he saw, starting between his shoulder blades and going out were what looked like feathers, three on each side making them look like he had wings **(A/N: Wing Blade inspired.)** "A prince? Terra must be telling the truth after all." He said to himself.

**xXxXxXx**

Cloud was chopping potatoes for the dinner meant for the evening, when he finished he cleaned the blade on his pants before rolling it into his waist line as he always did. He looked at his friends seeing them do their part to prepare the meal "The chicken has to be cleaned properly." He said getting their attention "Make sure we have beans too."

They didn't say anything, they were looking behind him. Curious he looked behind him and saw Roxas come in wearing his new outfit.

"Oh my gosh, look at you!" Yuffie squealed.

"You looked wonderful dear." Aerith said warmly.

"I'd say beautiful!" Tifa quipped.

"That is an awesome outfit!" Tidus commented.

Cloud looked back at them all with a smile, "Back to work you guys, you're wasting our time." He looked back at Roxas who looked shy with a light blush covering his face "Would you like some honey milk?" he asked.

Roxas nodded, it was his favorite drink.

Cloud led him outside, a bucket with a cup that already had honey layering the bottom inside. He got a stool from by the barn and they went to the cow grazing nearby; sitting down he began to milk her so he could make Roxas the drink. He looked at the boy seeing him pet the cow's side "Step back, we wouldn't want that nice outfit getting dirty."

Roxas smiled a little "Do you… believe in fairies Cloud?" he asked.

The older blonde laughed, "There were a lot of things I believed in when I was a child. Not anymore though."

"One came to me last night." The boy said excitedly.

Cloud laughed, "Did one now?" _'Children and their dreams."_ He thought to his self as he filled the cup with milk and stirred it to mix the honey in.

"Yes. Her name is Naminé, and she has sisters named Kairi and Xion. And a prince was with them! His name is Terra." Roxas added.

"Terra? And he's a prince you said?" Cloud asked.

The boy nodded, "He was young looking but older than me, tall, and very handsome."

Cloud handed Roxas the cup "My mother told me when I was your age to be wary of such boys. The extremely handsome one can steal your heart the quickest if they're crafty enough." He said.

"Cloud!" they looked to see Sephiroth and Kadaj "Come with me please." The General said.

The older blonde gave a small nod to the boy before following Sephiroth and his second in command to the store room of the mill, a solder with waist length silver hair waiting for them by the open door.

"Yazoo." Sephiroth nodded.

"It's all here General." He led them inside pointing out the inventory "We have flour, salt, oil, medicine, olives, bacon…"

The older silverette picked up a palm sized box and sniffed it, giving an appreciative hum, "Tobacco."

Yazoo laughed a little, "Tobacco," he pulled out a small stack from his pocket "And the ration cards."

The general took the cards looking them over, "Make an inventory of everything."

"Yes sir." The younger soldier said.

Cloud was looking over everything, a sudden swell of hope in his chest as he thought about how he could probably get some of things and take them to-

"Cloud." Snapping out of his thoughts the blonde looked at Sephiroth who was by the door behind him "Give me the key."

"Oh, yes sir." He pulled a metal ring out of his pocket and opened it to give the man the key to lock on the door.

As the General fitted the key he asked, "This is the only copy, correct?"

Cloud nodded, "No other exists."

A nod in satisfaction, "I'll carry it from now on then."

"General!" Loz called from outside. He and Kadaj were looking towards the forest "Maybe it's nothing, but have a look." He said handing the older man a pair of binoculars.

Looking through them Sephiroth saw smoke rising from among the trees and he couldn't help but smirk, "It's them."

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas heard the sound of horses running as he walked through the woods away from the mill, the Book of Crossroads in hand. He opened it and the pages he saw the first time greeted him, he read the writing as he walked.

"_Once upon a time, when the forest was young, it was home to creatures who were full of magic and wonder. They protected one another, and slept in the shade of a colossal fig tree that grew on a hill, near the mill. But now the tree is dying. Its branches are dry, its trunk old and twisted. A monstrous toad has settled in its roots and won't let the tree thrive. You must put the three magic stones in the toad's mouth and retrieve the golden key from its belly. Only then will the fig tree flourish again."_

Roxas found the tree the story spoke of, it looked like the picture in the book. He pulled the sack Terra gave him from his pocket and dumped the stones into his hand; they were red shined and under the sun. He looked down and saw the mud colleting on his shoes; he couldn't go down there with his new clothes on, his mother would kill him! He looked around and saw a sturdy branch sticking out; maybe he could put his clothes there until he came back out. He stripped down to only a pair of shorts that he wore under his pants and his shoes, the cool wind making him shiver when it hit his bare chest, and he put his clothes on the branch.

He went to the opening in the tree that led to the roots, the magic stones in hand and got to his hands and knees to crawl inside. The ground was muddy and the tunnels were vast, everywhere bug were crawling around and he wondered how far in he would need to go to find the toad he needed to get the key from. He defiantly didn't like what he needed to do, but Terra and his fairies were counting on him. He just hoped his mother wouldn't scold him too harshly for getting so dirty when he went back; he was already covered in mud and it didn't help that rollie pollies were crawling all over him resulting in him needing to swat them off.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth and his soldiers halted their ride when they came to the source of the smoke they saw, an abandoned camp fire in the forest. Getting off his horse the General went to test the heat of the dead flames in order to judge how long ago it had been put out. It was still warm so he figured it hadn't been to long "Less than twenty minutes ago, they were camping here. They left quickly." He told the others. Kadaj knelt beside him looking around the fire sight "My guess is at most… a dozen of them." The General said.

Kadaj noticed a paper on the ground and picked it up dusting off the asses that had blown onto it from the fire. Sephiroth moved around some gathered shrubbery and found an open package, reaching inside he found a small glass vial filled with a clear liquid "Antibiotics." He said.

Kadaj laughed behind him, "The poor things left their lottery ticket."

While looking around Sephiroth held up a hand telling him men to be quiet, "They're still here; the sons of bitches are watching us." He walked ahead a little and called out holding up the vial he found, "Hey! You left behind your medication and lottery ticket behind! Come and get them! It might be your lucky day!"

There was no reaction, no response, he was not pleased. So they all got back on their horses and headed back for the mill, but he was determined to get the rebels. What none of them were aware of though, was that the very men they were hunting were indeed watching them. One in particular was watching Sephiroth with a blazing fire of hatred in his eyes. When their enemy was gone he looked at the wallet he held in his hand opened to show a picture of himself and another "I promise, you have to be there too much longer." He said to himself.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas was making his way deeper into the root system of the tree, he was covered in mud and he ignored the bugs crawling on him. He came out of another tunnel and found himself at a fork wondering if he should take the right or not; just as he was about to move on he heard a grumbling behind him. Turning he saw the biggest toad he'd ever laid eyes on, it was green and its eyes were red, about the size of his fist. The amphibian was as big as he was when on all fours.

"Hello, I'm Prince Ventus, and you don't scare me." Though he spoke with determination his heart was pounding in his chest and he was keeping himself from visibly trembling. "Don't you feel bad living down here, growing fat off all the insects you eat while the tree dies?" he asked.

The toad opened its mouth and its slimy tongue shot out sticking to Roxas's face where it spotted a bug crawling on his cheek. The boy dropped the stones as the muscle drew back into the toad's mouth, he barely gathered them up again before the creature opened it mouth again, this time letting out a huge roar. Roxas became cover in its saliva, its breath blowing back his hair but it remained in its spiky style even after the thunderous roar died.

He felt something moving in his hand and he saw that he had picked up a bug along with the stones when he dropped them, maybe he could use the rollie pollie to his advantage. He held it up for the toad to see, "Look what I got." The toad was licking its lips. He put the bug back with the stones and held his hand out.

The toad's tongue shot out and latched onto the boy's hand. Roxas opened his fingers as best as he could against the gripping, sticky muscle so that when it shot back it had taking everything with it; he was grossed out by the saliva left behind.

Then the toad looked uneasy; at first it seemed to be dry heaving then its mouth opened wide as a huge pink mass pressed out until it hit the ground, the toad went flat. Roxas toddled over while on his knees to get a better look and he saw the key he was to retrieve on the mass. After he pulled it off, he started back to the entrance of the tree, welcoming the fresh cool air the greeted him when he finally made it out. He leaned against the trunk trying to catch his breath and he noticed the sky had grown dark and cloudy while he was inside.

He went back for his clothes finding they were no longer on the branch he had set them on. Looking around he saw them ahead of him and he began to panic; the clothes were covered in mud when he picked them up. Had it gotten that windy? A thunder clap echoed through the air and it began to rain heavily on him, He would have to go back home dirty and wet, his mother was definitely going to kill him.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth was waiting outside the house with some of his men; he held an umbrella in hand as it had begun raining on them. Looking up from his watch he saw a car pull up in front of him and he stepped forward as the door was opened allowing the mayor and his wife to step out and under the provided cover of the umbrellas held above them. Sephiroth bid them welcome and led them inside.

Cloud pushed Aqua into the dining room as the final settings were placed on the long table. Aqua looked back at the younger man and asked, "Have you checked his room?"

"I have ma'am." Cloud answered.

"What about the garden?" she asked.

"Yes, Roxas was not there." He said.

Aqua sighed in worry, "Where could he have gone?"

"If you'll come this way please." They turned at Sephiroth's voice and Cloud turned her around to face to door just as two women came in "Allow me to introduce my wife, Aqua."

One of the women held out her hand to shake, "Enchanted."

Aqua nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Once all the expected guests arrived and were seated dinner was served. Sephiroth stood at the head of the table, his back to the fire place; in his hands were the ration cards that came with the supplies delivered to the mill earlier that afternoon "We will give one ration card to each family from now on. Take a look." He said holding them out for the person on each side to take and pass down, one of them being Aqua.

"Only one? Is that enough General?" one of the guests asked.

"Of course. It's plenty as long as the people are careful." The priest at Sephiroth's left hand said to answer the question.

Sephiroth spoke up again, "We can't allow food to be sent to the rebels in the mountains. They are losing ground now, and one is wounded."

Xaldin spoke, "If I may General, how is it you know that?"

A smirk crossed the other man's face, "I know because I found an antibiotics vial today. If we were sooner we would have had them."

No one saw the look on the doctor's face or the glance he cast at Cloud who was helping to serve the guest their food.

The priest spoke again, "God has already decided upon what will become of their souls. Their bodies are of no importance to Him."

"We will help General, in any way we can. We know you had no choice in being here." Another guest said.

Sephiroth chuckled, "That is where you're wrong. I want my son to be born in a newly cleansed Radiant Garden. These people who rebel against us have this silly belief that we are all equal. They don't see the big difference in it all, that this war is over and _we_ are the victors. If need be I will kill all the vermin to settle it once and for all, and that is that." He raised his glass "We're here by choice."

The guest did the same, "By choice."

Cloud went back to the kitchens and grabbed a lantern and his coat "Put the coffee on while I go get more wood." He said to Aerith and Tifa "And don't let Yuffie near it."

"We know Cloud. Go on, we'll take care of it." Tifa said.

Cloud walked outside towards the forest, when he was at the edge he looked behind him to make sure no one was watching then turned his attention back to the woods and began moving his hand in front of the light a few times. When he was about to turn back he saw movement, someone was coming towards him "Roxas?" he asked.

Their eyes met and he hurried towards him seeing he was covered from head to toe in mud and shivering with cold, "Oh look at you."

**xXxXxXx**

"Tell me Aqua, how did you and General Sephiroth meet?" one of the female quests asked.

Aqua couldn't help smiling as her hand rested on her husbands, "Roxas, my son, his father use to make the General's uniforms when he was alive. After I lost him I went to work in the shop. We met a little over a year ago." She looked at him smiling.

"How curious, meeting each other after so long."

"Forgive her, she has not been fully exposed to the world and thinks such stories are interesting to others." Sephiroth said.

Cloud was suddenly at Aqua's side "Madam, excuse me but you must come with me please." He whispered.

Aqua looked at her husband, "Excuse me."

Sephiroth and the other men at the table stood as Cloud rolled Aqua out of the dining room, sitting down again once they were gone. Another guest, a soldier from another battalion spoke, "I was acquainted with your father General." He said.

"You never mentioned that to me before." The silverette responded.

"Yes, in Destiny Islands. It was a short acquaintance, but very memorable. He left quite a great impression."

"Of course, we was fine soldier."

"I heard when he died his men said he used a rock to smash his watch so his son would now the exact time he died, so he would know how brave men died."

"If my father owned a watch at all I would confirm that for you."

**xXxXxXx**

Aqua looked over the clothes she had made for her son, all the effort she put into making it look perfect and it was ruined "You've hurt me with what you have done Roxas." She said before looking back at her son as he bathed "Finish your bath, then you'll go to bed without dinner." He didn't meet her eye "Did you hear me Roxas?" she snapped. Roxas finally looked up at her and nodded, she sighed in irritation, "The way you act, it's as if you'll never learn to behave. You're a teenager Roxas, you must grow up. You've disappointed me and your father too."

"You mean the General?" he asked casually.

Aqua looked over her shoulder as she was rolling herself out of the bathroom, "Him more than me."

When she was gone Roxas smiled to himself, despite all that had happened today he was glad he pissed off Sephiroth. He did _NOT_ like him. As he sat in the warm soapy water a mantis climbed up the side of the tub "Naminé?" the wings fluttered and he smiled "I got the key from the toad." Another flutter "Take me to see Terra in the labyrinth please."

That night when everyone else was asleep Roxas followed Naminé back to the labyrinth and inside to where he met Terra the first night. The bug changed into her fairy form just as Roxas came to stand in front of the stone he saw before, this time it was clean and showed the images of a man, a boy, and a baby carved into the stone. He ran his hand over the images just as Terra appeared eating meat of some kind.

"Hello Terra." He held the key in his hand out to the prince "I got the key from the toad like the book said."

The brunette gestured to the stone, "That's you and me there."

Roxas looked back at the stone then turned his attention to Terra again, "Who is the baby?"

"I see you retrieved the key." Way to dodge the question. A smile crossed the prince's face, "I'm glad for that." Naminé flew up beside him and he held out a hand palm down for her to sit on "She believed in you from the start you know, she's glad you succeeded too." He said holding the meat in his hand to the fairy for her to take some before she flew off again.

His face grew serious then, "Keep the key, you'll need it for your next task. As well as this piece of chalk." He held out the white stick for Roxas to take "The book will tell you what to do." Roxas looked up into Terra's eyes as the brunette caressed his cheek "Only two more tasks, and the moon is nearly full. Then we can finally be married in the center of the seven circular gardens of your palace, be patient for a little longer."

Roxas's eyes shifted as he remembered what Cloud told him that afternoon, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The warm touch on his face faltered and he met the prince's eye again, he looked hurt "Why would someone who loves you as much as I do lie to you?" he questioned.

"It's just that… Well such things as this only ever existed in the books I read. Everything seems surreal." The blonde said.

Terra smiled warmly then leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek, "Don't worry, you'll remember everything once you return to us."

Roxas pulled back slowly and started back up so he could work his way out of the labyrinth and back home, Terra watched him until he was gone.

**Ew, toad guts.**

**Ven: *in the bathroom throwing up***

**Tee hee hee, I'm pretty cruel when I wanna be.**

**Terra: I can tell. *scowl***

**Aqua: Seph's an ass.**

**Cloud: I knew that already.**

**Sephiroth: Fuck you both.**

**Cloud & Aqua: Not interested!**


	4. The Second Task

**My Halloween was so fun~!**

**Terra: I never saw such a spaz-out before. Three fan girls in the same house!**

**Axel: It was almost four. But Miuki didn't show up.**

**Now to continue this story. I own nothing~! And I'm so sorry I didn't upload this chapter, it totally threw off the story!**

The next morning would seem like a typical morning for those living at the mill, if one wanted to count the line of civilians outside the storeroom.

Sephiroth unlocked the room looking everything over before turning back to those behind him waiting to receive their rations. Loz stood by a small table that was set up by the store room where he would check the cards the people had before they got anything, Kadaj stood close behind watching.

"Go ahead." Sephiroth told the burly soldier.

Loz turned to the line and called out, "Make sure your cards are out and ready to be inspected!"

Cloud, Tidus, and Yuffie walked into the store room with big baskets in hand. They filled the baskets with bread and slung the ropes tied to the looping handles over the shoulders before walking back out to pass out the bread to the waiting people.

Cloud stopped by a little family, a woman with children who's card Yazoo was inspecting. Once the card had been approved Yazoo took one of the small loaves from the blonde's basket and started reciting a small speech about how their government was the right one to follow and how the rebels were nothing more than liars. Cloud couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas woke up beside his mother hearing Yazoo calling out, but he paid no attention. Slowly and quietly he got out of bed so he wouldn't disturb his mother and made his way to the bathroom, closing the doors behind him. He pulled the Book of Crossroads from its hiding place, sat on the edge of the tub as he opened it, and asked, "What will happen now? Please show me."

At that, two solid circles of red appeared then a trail led out from each of them meeting at the center of the book where the pages separated; it reminded the boy of a woman's ovaries. He looked up at the door that separated him from his sleeping mother thinking he heard her moan in pain, but he looked back at the book and saw the red spreading until it covered the pages on both sides and he closed the book. A small crash brought his attention to the door again and he slowly made his way towards it, the book falling from his hand as he went. Once he got to the doors and opened them the sight he saw made him want to faint, his mother holding her belly as she was trying to walk while supporting herself on the bed, blood covering the lower front half of her night gown as it seeped from between her legs.

Aqua reached out her bloodied hand when she saw her son and she called for him in a shaky voice, "R-Rox-x-as-s…"

Scared, Roxas ran out of the room, down the stairs, and outside towards the storeroom. He needed to tell someone, and even though he didn't like the thought he had to trust Sephiroth with the crisis.

"General! General!" he called out as he ran.

The silverette noticed his stepson and walked to meet him halfway, "What is it? Why are out here without being dressed?"

Roxas shook his head, "That isn't important! You have to come with me right now, something's wrong with my mother! She's bleeding terribly!"

At that he ran towards the house with the blonde trailing behind him.

**xXxXxXx**

It was raining that afternoon as Sephiroth stood with Xaldin; the black haired man had been called to tend to Aqua.

As the General stared out into the sheets of rain Xaldin spoke, "The rest your wife needs must be uninterrupted, I'll have to sedate her for much of the time as well. The boy must have other sleeping arrangements; I'll stay until the baby is born."

Without meeting the other man's violet eyes Sephiroth said, "Make her well again. I don't care what you need I don't care how much it will cost. Just make her well again."

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas looked around the room he was given, he didn't like that he would be this far from his mother. When he was told that he would get a room of his own while Aqua rested he wanted to scream, refuse it, but he knew it was for his mother's health so he remained silent and obediently moved all his belonging to the new room.

Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa were making his new bed while he stood to the side. The room had plain stone walls and smelled musty as if it had never been used before since the house was first built. There was a small circular window on the wall left of the bed, and covered furniture was cluttered in a corner near it. This wasn't a real room it was more of an attic.

Sadly Roxas sat on his bed after Aerith and Tifa left, Cloud staying behind trying to comfort the boy.

"You're mother will be well again soon, don't worry so much." The older blonde said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder "It's complicated for women to have children, it's only natural."

"If I were a woman I would choose to never have one." Roxas whispered close to tears.

Cloud walked around the bed to sit by the boy trying to comfort him more by petting his head.

"Are you helping the men in the forest?" Roxas asked. He felt the man freeze beside him and the touch was gone.

Cloud was trying to calm his pounding heart and rapid breathing as he asked, "Have you told anyone?" as calmly and quietly as he could manage.

When Roxas shook his head he felt some relief "I couldn't if I wanted to." the boy said laying his head on the other blonde's chest "I don't want to see anything bad happened to you when all you've done was be kind to me."

Hesitantly Cloud raised his arms and wrapped them around the child "Same for me. You're such a good boy, you don't deserve any of this." He whispered.

Roxas snuggled closer feeling the warmth and comfort of the embrace, "Do you know any lullabies Cloud? They always help."

The man thought for a moment before he answered, "I know one, though it's only the melody. I can't recall the words."

"May I hear it anyway? I don't care about the words." The boy said.

Cloud rested his head onto the child's as he rocked them slowly back and forth, humming the simple melody only for them to hear.

**xXxXxXx**

That night while all in the house slept Cloud made his way down to the kitchen pulling his coat tight around him as he looked around to make sure no one was following. He went to the center of the room and got onto his knees, wiping the dirt from around the edges of the stone slab he lifted the thing to move it to the side revealing a hidden dugout with supplies hidden inside. Picking up his bag he quietly pulled things out to put them into the bag when he heard someone approaching from behind him. Turning quickly he jumped at seeing Xaldin coming down the stairs.

"It's alright, it's just me. Calm down." He said making his way to the blonde.

Cloud finished packing then covered the dugout again before standing to face the doctor. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I am." Xaldin said confidently but the fear was still in his eyes.

"Then come on." Cloud said.

After making sure they weren't being watched Cloud and Xaldin made their way into the woods. They walked for a while, the doctor complaining along the way, "It's sheer madness, what we're doing! That man will kill us both when he finds out about us sneaking around like this. Did you think about that when you decided to do this?"

"You let him scare you Doctor?" Cloud asked as he continued to walk.

"If I am afraid, it's not for myself." Xaldin answered.

Cloud put a finger to his lips looking around, a noise got both of their attention and they held their breaths waiting to see if they had been caught after all. Behind them came more rustling and Cloud looked seeing a group of men headed their way, his attention mainly on the one in the lead.

The man had brown hair falling past his shoulders, metallic stormy blue eyes, and a scar running diagonally across the bridge of his nose. Despite the hard looking features his expression was soft as he took Cloud by his arms.

Cloud cupped his face, running his thumbs over the other's cheeks as he looked at him "Leon… I missed you so much!" he said happily before kissing his lips and hugging him around the neck as the brunette wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas woke slowly as he felt something running through his hair. Tiredly his blue eyes focused on a figure sitting on his bed and he shot up in surprise, calming when he saw it was only Terra.

The prince kept a gentle but firm look on his face as he continued to run his fingers through the boy's hair, "You haven't done the second task."

The blonde shook his head, "I'm sorry. My mother, she's sick."

The brunette scoffed, "Don't make excuses for negligence, Love. Especially for something so easily handled." He pulled out a tan- white object from his side "This mandrake root will do just that. It's a plant that dreamt to be human. Place it in a bowl of fresh milk and put it under your mother's bed. Then give it only two drops of blood every morning."

Roxas took the little thing and sniffed it, finding the smell of it terrible. This thing was going to help his mother? It didn't look like it would do anything.

Terra gently took hold of his chin to regain his attention, "We can't waste time; the moon will be full soon." He took the small cage that held the fairies off his shoulder handing it to the boy "Take Kairi, Naminé, and Xion, they will guide you. Where you are going is extremely dangerous, so you must be careful." He said caressing Roxas's pale cheek with his knuckles "What sleeps there is in no way human." He then pulled out an hour glass and the blonde took it "There will be a feast, very sumptuous. But you mustn't eat or drink anything. Absolutely nothing at all. Your life depends on it greatly."

Roxas met his eye with fear in his own, "My life?"

"I don't wish to frighten you, but you must know. Now promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you again." The brunette said cupping the boy's face in both his hands.

The blonde nodded, "Yes. Terra," he looked into the other's blue eyes with a small blush on his face "May I… May I kiss you?"

Giving a small chuckle the Underworld prince released the boy's face returning his hands to his sides as he waited. Roxas leaned forward shyly and took a steadying breath as he found his face closer to the man's then finally allowed their lips to touch. A small burst of fire spread through his body, oddly familiar but very much welcomed as he found Terra was kissing him back with a passion. All too soon for Roxas though, the contact was broken.

"You can still make my heart race, just like when I first laid eyes on you." Terra said making the boy blush, yet smile.

**xXxXxXx**

With his hand clasped tightly to Leon's Cloud was led through the woods to a cave in the mountains, Xaldin following behind with the other rebel soldiers. Inside the cave were more rebels, small fires were going and meager beds were set up, lanterns hung on the walls.

"So Cloud, what do you have for us?" Leon asked resting an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Cloud dug in his bag as the other rebels gathered around, "I brought rum and whiskey," he handed the bottles to a blonde man with a goatee who looked a little to happy with them "Tobacco, cheese." He handed those to a man with long black, white streaked hair and an eye patch. Cloud pulled out some envelopes, "Mail for Seifer and Riku." A blonde with a scar like Leon's and a silverette took the envelopes anxious to read the letters inside.

Xaldin went over to a man who was reading a book while lying on a cot, he was blonde and rugged, his left leg covered by a sheet "Well Cid, let's see how your leg's doing." He said.

Cid chuckled dryly, "Ya mean this fucked up thing? How do ya think it's doin'?"

The doctor gave a small smile at the man's brashness, "Well let me see anyway."

As he was about to remove the sheet he heard a solder reading from the newspaper, stuttering as he spoke. So much in fact that another soldier took the paper and continued to tell about the troops coming from Departure, Hallow Bastion, and Twilight Town resulting in 150,000 soldiers against them. Xaldin shook his head as he took the sheet from Cid's leg, chunks of skin were missing from the shin and it was an ugly purple. As he moved it Cid gasped in pain.

"That bad huh?" the man asked.

Xaldin gave a sigh, "I'm afraid it can't be saved Cid. I'll have to amputate it."

That caught everyone's attention and they moved to gather around their leader. Cloud was at his side with Leon behind them as Xaldin went to get his equipment.

"Riku, Seifer. You guys got letters right? Help me take my mind off all this, how're yer guys doin'?" Cid asked.

Seifer, the blonde with a scar was the first to speak, "Well Hayner's waiting for me to get back home and marry him already, and his cousin Olette's pregnant."

Cid chuckled as he was handed a bottle of whiskey. He took a few swallows then spoke again, "An' you Riku? What's new?"

Riku, the silverette, answered, "Sora's holding up okay. The baby we adopted will turn three next week and our oldest is begging for me to be at home."

"Is she? Well hopefully we'll all be home soon. Sora sore at ya fer missin' yer anniversary?"

"No." Riku answered fingering his wedding ring.

Xaldin came over with a saw as Cid downed most of the whiskey before handing it back to the soldier who gave it to him, he set the blade just under his knee and was about to cut when Cid's voice stopped him, "Gimme a sec Doc." He took a few breaths before nodding stiffly.

The doctor nodded back then began cutting.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas pulled the book he was given from under his bed. The prince was gone now and he had to do his task, but first he had to see what he needed to do; the book did as the last task, showing pictures on one side and instructions on the other.

"_Use the chalk to trace a door anywhere in your room. Once the door opens start the hourglass. Let the fairies guide you. Don't eat or drink anything during your stay and come back before the last grain of sand falls."_

Roxas went over to the wall next to his bed and did as the book instructed. He drew a rectangle tall enough and wide enough for him to get through on his knees; he saw a light smoke seeping from the box he drew, as if the chalk were acting as an acid and burning through the wall. He ran his finger along it and felt a draft on his skin, he pushed on one side of the rectangle and it opened like a door on hinges revealing a long, crimson red hall with stone pillars leading to an arching ceiling lining the walls.

He placed a chair inside under the door he drew out for him to use as a step as the door was a little high above the ground; he picked up the cage and put it over his shoulder before stepping inside. As he stood on the chair he turned the hourglass to start it then proceeded down the hall until he came to a dining hall with a vast spread of food, fruits, meats, drinks, and dishes of all kinds all over the table. Sitting at the head with its back to the fire was a strange creature, its body was black and thin, from its head grew two long antenna, and between its hands on the table was a saucer with two yellow orbs on them.

Roxas picked up the saucer for a better look and saw they looked disturbingly like eyes. He set it down again and looked around, on the ceiling he saw images of the creature sitting at the table attacking people, some of the victims with holes in their chest where their hearts would be. In a corner his eyes came to rest on a pile of shoes; shaking his head he opened the cage and the three fairies flew out heading for the three keyholes in the wall.

Naminé flew up to Roxas and chattered something he couldn't understand, but he pulled the key he got from the first task from his pocket and she flew back to the keyholes pointing at them again. The boy tried the first keyhole in the center and shook his head, he moved to the one on the left finding it worked and he unlocked it; opening it he reached to pull out the object inside with some difficultly. When he had it he saw it was a dagger wrapped in a red cloth; object in hand he made to go back to the door, Xion making sure the creature was still asleep.

He paused by the table eyeing everything, he couldn't help the small growl in his stomach. Naminé noticed the boy eyeing the table and quickly flew to him shaking her head and waving her arms to tell him 'no' as she chattered away. Roxas waved her off and looked back at the black creature seeing it wasn't stirring; Kairi chattered as she did what Naminé had done only to be waved off by the blonde as he reached and plucked a big grape from a bunch. He put it in his mouth and chewed slowly, not listening to the fairies chatter away. Kairi covered her face turning away from him in fear.

Behind him the creature moved, its fingers first then its nonexistent mouth opened. Its hands moved to pick up the eyes on the saucer before it and place them in its head, its sight immediately falling on Roxas as he plucked yet another grape. Kairi and Naminé chattered loudly only to be waved off again, but Naminé tried to take the grape from the boy. Roxas drew his hand back sharply and ate the small fruit as the fairies started to chatter even more, the creature was awake and moving towards him!

They started flying around its head to confuse it just as Roxas saw it. Its arms flailed about trying to bat away the tiny fairies, deep grumbles coming from its throat; it got hold of Kairi and the redhead fairy screamed, Xion flew up hoping to help her but was only snatched too. Roxas and Naminé watched in horror as the thing brought Kairi to its mouth and bit her head off! Then it did the same with Xion.

Not wanting to watch anymore, or stick around so they could be next, Roxas and Naminé took off down the hall they came from but the creature was already following them. The door came into the boy's sight and that brought him relief, until he saw it was closing on him! "No! NO! he cried but it already closed just as he got to it.

The creature coming up on him fast, Roxas had no choice but to draw another door quickly, but as the chalk met the wall in his rush it broke. He didn't stop to pick up the fallen piece, he didn't have the time as that creature was just down the hall; so he put the dagger he'd gotten into the cage meant for the fairies and stood on the top of the back of the chair, using what he had left of the chalk to draw a door in the ceiling. Once he was done he pushing it open and climbed through, Naminé urging him to hurry as he used the floor boards to pull himself up until he was in his room then he hurried to push the opening closed again, relief that he was safe washing over him in waves. But he definitely wouldn't sleep well the rest of the night after that experience.

And Kairi and Xion, what would Terra say once he knew that because Roxas was foolish and two of his pets were dead?

**xXxXxXx**

The sun was barely rising but there was enough light to move by as the rebel army led Cloud and Xaldin back through the forest to the mill.

"We're getting about fifty men or more in reinforcements from Dark City; once they arrive we'll be ready for Sephiroth, head to head." Leon told Xaldin.

"And just what do you expect after that? If you kill him you'll only have to deal with another who's the same, and another if you kill that one! With hardly any weapons or reliable shelter you're all screwed. You need food and medicine. Instead of putting your life on the line everyday like this Leon you should be taking care of Cloud. If you really love him like you say you two would go to Traverse Town where you'll both be safe and be able to marry, start a family! There's no chance in this anymore!" Xaldin said as he cleaned his equipment in a stream they came to.

Leon shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere Doctor. I can still protect Cloud, and if not he can take care of himself just as well. There's no other option." He walked over to Cloud seeing the blonde admiring some white lilies "Cloud," the other man turned to look at him "You need to go now."

Nodding, Cloud held out a key to his lover "You can't go down there now, but this is to the storeroom of the mill. If you go now he'll be expecting you." He said.

The brunette smiled as he took the key and brought the smaller man to him in a warm embrace, "Don't worry, just leave it all to me." And he kissed his cheek.

Cloud smiled and pushed himself closer to the other man, but his smile dropped, "I'm just a coward."

"Don't say that. It isn't true." Leon whispered in his ear.

"It is true. Hell I'm worth less than shit for letting myself stay next to that son of a bitch. Always washing his clothes, fixing his bed, making his meals… What if we can't win like Xaldin said?" Cloud asked looking into stormy eyes.

Leon was silent for a moment, just holding the blondes gaze before giving a small smile, "Things will be a hell of a lot harder for him, at least that will be in our favor against the bastard."

The other man returned the smile and leaned up to kiss him chastely before burying his face in the brunette's chest, "Take me away from there soon, please."

"I promise." Leon said rubbing his back.

**Kairi and Xion: How come **_**we**_** died?**

**Oh stop your bitching!**

**Tora (my little sister): *doing a happy dance* Thank you Neo Shadow~!**

***sweat drop* I ask the forgiveness of Kairi and Xion fans, my sister doesn't like them at all.**

**Riku: Neither do you really. The only respect you have for them is when their fan girls themselves.**

**So? Now stop riling me up or I'll make you one of those victims in the next chapter!**

**Sora: No! Not my Riku! *clings to Riku* And why would you do that anyway Saki? You love him too!**

**I know. *pout* I just want him to behave.**


	5. Crumbling

**I love tender moments~!**

**Ven: Won't really be any in this chapter though I bet.**

**We have to have some drama in our lives, just not at such a high extent. I hate that.**

**Xigbar: *smirk* Ya mean like how Marluxia can be when he's on male PMS?**

**Marly: Hey!**

**LOL! I own nothing guys! *continues laughing***

The morning at the mill was typical. Outside drills were being run, horses being led around to be kept in shape or to transfer goods across the grounds. Nothing was out of the ordinary for anyone.

But in his room as he was preparing himself for the day Sephiroth's eyes burned with such a passion, a determination to stop the rebel armies that opposed him still. He came so close already but there had been no activity since, but he wouldn't let the lack of signs deter him. And that was the vow he made as he picked up the scissors he was using to cut the bangs framing his sharp featured face, opened them wide enough for him to press the blade to the mirror before him, and drag it across the glass as if he were cutting his reflection's head off.

**xXxXxXx**

As quietly as he could with the mandrake root in hand, Roxas walked to his mother's side while she slept in her bed. He brushed some stray blue strands from her face and he felt the heat of her skin that was the result of the fever she had; Aqua was pale and sweat was collecting on her skin, the pregnancy was really taking its toll on her along with the illness she contracted, and it made the boy want to cry. But he resisted; as he laid his hand on his mothers belly and felt his brother kicking the only thing keeping his sudden fear at bay was Terra's gift to him from the night before.

Seeing as how a tray with bread and milk was already brought into the room with a bowl Roxas went to work. He poured the whole pitcher into the bowl and set the root inside, watching in amazement as the root unfurled itself and moved about, making small noises like that of a new-born infant; it was kind of cute. In her bed Aqua shifted and moaned in discomfort, but she stayed asleep.

Lifting the bowl slowly so that no milk would spill Roxas moved to the bedside and knelt to the floor sliding the bowl under first then himself, moving so that he could not be seen easily in case someone were to come in. Putting a finger to his mouth he bit as hard as he could into his skin until he felt the warm, metallic, copper-tasting liquid on his tongue then held the finger over the mandrake's mouth so the blood could drip down. Once the two drops were administered he heard footfalls enter the room and he stilled.

Xaldin had come in to check on Aqua's health; as he held her wrist to check her pulse he felt a sudden rush of amazement and relief "General Sephiroth." He called quietly and gestured for the man to enter the room "I don't understand it, but her temperature has dropped." He said.

"She's is still feverish?" the silverette asked.

The other man nodded, "But her body is responding to the treatment. That is a good sign."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, and if possible his face grew more serious, "Listen Doctor, if there's comes a moment you'll have to choose I want you to save the baby." Roxas gasped to himself as he heard this from his place practically at their feet "He will go on to bear the name of my father and me, so save him."

There was a loud, thunderous explosion in the air catching all their attention. At first Sephiroth thought it to be just thunder in general as the sky had darkened with rain clouds, but then came another soon after followed immediately by another. He quickly left the room to go outside seeing his troops all looking in one direction. Over the tree line they could see a cloud of black smoke and fire.

**xXxXxXx**

After the General and the doctor left the room Roxas eased himself from under the bed and faced his mother. He looked at her seeing some color flush back into her face and he felt some relief washing over him, but still he worried. Gently he lay his head on her belly and spoke softly to the child inside, "If you can hear me little brother, things out here aren't going well. You'll have to come out soon though. You've made Mom sick. Please, do me just one favor when you come out, don't hurt her that's all I ask. Then you'll meet her, she's so beautiful, even if she's sad for a long while. But when she smiles you'll see, and you'll love her so much." He couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes and the lump in his throat as he spoke.

"If you do this for me, I promise you this. When I go back to my kingdom with Terra you'll come with us, and I'll make you a prince. I promise I will make you a prince." He said.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth and some of his regime arrived at the scene of the explosions. It was a freight train blown off its tracks, the engine run right into the ground, an act of the rebels. Sephiroth walked with Loz at his side to speak to the engineer about what happened.

"I blew the whistle but they stayed where they stood. It was too late when I tried to stop. The fireman and I jumped at the last minute, but the cargo just look at it." The old man said.

The two soldiers looked at the cars of the train and stared incredulously, not a single door was opened.

"What have they taken from the cars?" Sephiroth asked.

A train engineer stepped up and answered, "Not one was opened sir."

"What the hell does that mean?" the General scoffed.

"All the crap they pulled and they didn't open a single car. Took nothing at all." The engineer replied.

Sephiroth's face scrunched up in confusion, "Nothing? Really?"

The man he questions sniffed, "If they wanted to do anything else aside from wasting our time, only God knows then."

Sephiroth stood thinking for a moment about the purpose of this attack, wondering what the rebels were planning with the stunt they pulled on a simple train then an explosion caught his ear and everyone turned to see a familiar cloud rising about the tree line. It was coming from the mill and they wasted no time getting back, Sephiroth especially determined to catch them this time.

Guns were firing, cars and trucks were being launched in the air, rain was falling, and men were running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they tried to take cover from the attack

Kadaj saw Sephiroth and Loz coming his way and he met with them "They just came out of nowhere!" he said as his superior pushed him aside and went into the storeroom "They're coming from uphill with grenades."

Sephiroth looked around the room, food and medicine was missing, the place ransacked. He looked to the door and saw the lock hanging from it; he took it off and studied it for damage, some sign that it had been forced open during the raid.

"We've managed to surround a unit that fell behind the rest General. They're on the cliff." Loz said.

The commanding silverette closed the lock and pulled on it to see if it would open, when it didn't he grew angry and suspicious. He threw off his over coat and Kadaj immediately caught it, going back outside he rallied his troops and they made for the woods to where the rebels they managed to surround were hiding.

They weaved through the trees to avoid the shots fired at them, immediately returning fire. Sephiroth ducked behind a tree and saw Loz not too far away "Go Loz, and don't be afraid! This is a decent way to die!" he called. Taking a look at his pocket watch he took a breath and went out again firing round after round and having them returned. After loading a new clip he pressed on still firing rounds until it stopped completely having all the rebels they had surrounded shot down.

They went up, any soldiers who hadn't been shot or killed shooting at the rebels that were already dead or dying for extra measure.

"Loz!" Sephiroth called gesturing for the man to follow as they found one still alive but holding his neck. The silverette tossed away his gun and tried to move his hand away to see the damage only to be met with resistance "Let me see it." He said in a low voice and he moved the hand again seeing the whole in his throat. "Can you speak?" he asked.

The rebel tried but all that came out were shallow breaths. Unsatisfied Sephiroth pointed his gun at him but the rebel put a hand over the thin barrel and kept putting it back when the weapon was pulled away and repositioned for the kill until the General was fed up and just shot him through his hand.

Kadaj watched for a second then went about shooting those already dead or on the verge of death until he came to one rebel and he called out over his shoulder, "We have a live one General!" he looked and saw his superior coming towards him, Loz following "He's only been shot in the leg."

Sephiroth looked and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips, it seemed Fate decided to work her magic in his favor this time.

**xXxXxXx**

Cloud rushed down the stairs when he heard all the excitement, he knew that Sephiroth had gone after the rebels that raided the mill but now they were back. He entered the kitchen and immediately found Yuffie "What's going on?" He asked her in a rushed voice.

"They've caught one of them!" the girl cried.

"They what?" he asked in surprise as he went for the door suddenly feeling scared.

Yuffie followed after him answering, "They took one alive; they're taking him to the storeroom right now!"

Cloud ran outside past Tifa, Aerith, and Tidus, ignoring Yuffie's call for him as he stepped out into the rain "Leon… Don't tell me they got Leon." He muttered to himself as he walked quickly to the storeroom of the mill. Though in truth he didn't know what he expected to see when he got there; if the prisoner wasn't Leon it was possible that his lover was dead as much as he could have gotten away.

He rounded to the storeroom's entrance just as two soldiers dragged their prisoner inside, he couldn't see who it was. He watched as the man was thrown against a pillar and waited to see his face.

"Cloud." He turned to see Sephiroth standing next to him.

"I have to get into the storeroom General." He lied.

"Not right now Cloud." The General said putting a hand on his shoulder before entering.

Cloud looked seeing they were removing the hat that covered the man's face and he hoped desperately that it wasn't Leon. But when it was removed and the rebel looked at him he felt relieved and downhearted, it was the rebel who often stuttered when he spoke.

**xXxXxXx**

Cloud absently chopped away at the potatoes in front of him, thoughts running through his head about what could have happened to his lover. Was he dead after all? Did he get away? He didn't know what he should hope for now-no! Leon had to be alive.

"Cloud that's plenty." Aerith said gently, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Nodding he cleaned the blade on his pants and rolled the knife into the waist line as always then Yuffie came up to him with a tray "Want me to take this up?" she asked.

"I'll do it." He answered taking the tray and heading up stairs.

He went to Aqua's room, Xaldin preparing to give her medicine. They glanced at each other and the doctor saw the despaired look in Cloud's eyes, not a good sign. When the blonde was gone he held out the glass to Aqua who was playing a card game with Roxas lying beside her.

"This is half the does." He said.

Aqua smiled up at him, "I feel better actually. So much in fact I don't think I need it."

The man smiled, "Although it puzzles me, I'm glad to hear that." And he turned to leave as Roxas got Aqua's attention.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth smirked in satisfaction as he smoked a cigarette. Kadaj was tying the rebel's arms together so they could use methods of gaining information from him, so that he could torture him; he walked up to him taking a drag as the younger soldier backed away "This is a damn good cigarette." He said holding close enough to the rebel's lips "Good quality tobacco, rare."

Taking a breath, his body shaking, the rebel stuttered, "G-g-go ta hell." And he gasped from the effort.

"Well how do you like that," Sephiroth turned to Kadaj "We caught a damn stutterer Kadaj. Rotten luck. We'll be here all night."

Kadaj shrugged casually, "Hey if he talks."

The older man looked back at their prisoner with a smirk, "He has a point you know. Best to tell us everything you know. And we have all the tools required to make sure you do." He picked up a small hammer and rolled it in his hand "Simple things that can be picked up as you go. I may not believe what you tell me at first, but once I use this you'll own up."

He set the hammer down and picked up some pliers, the kind meant to rip nails off of fingers and toes, "Once we come to these we'll have developed a… what am I looking for? Deeper connection, close to a brother's relationship. Just wait." He set those down and picked up a needle/ screwdriver tool "When we get to this, I'll start to believe whatever you tell me." He set that tool down again and picked up the hammer.

Walking to their captive he rested it against his shoulder making the shaking man cringe "How about this? I'll make you a deal. Count to three without st-t-tuttering, and you'll be free to go." The silverette said.

Hope swelled in the rebel but he was still suspicious as he looked at Kadaj.

"No, look at me. Not him. No one can give orders above me; there is nobody above my rank." Sephiroth said but the rebel's eyes still shifted "Kadaj."

"General?" the younger responded.

"I let this asshole leave, will anyone try otherwise?" the General asked.

"Of course not. If you say he can go, he can go." Kadaj answered.

Sephiroth smirked, "And there you go." He took a drag on the cigarette "Count to three."

The rebel took a few breaths trying to calm himself knowing that if he shook so much he would stutter, he wanted to get the hell out of there! Finally he tried to speak and, "One." Came out smoothly.

"Okay." Sephiroth commented.

The rebel breathed again and said, "Two." He was feeling confident now, he was almost there.

"Just one more now, and you can leave Scott free." Sephiroth pressed. This was fun for him, he was watching the guy suffer with his effort for freedom and although he had a chance, he liked to watch the man struggle. Sadist. But if his captive failed he would enjoy beating him to the point of begging for death just as much, if not more.

The prisoner tried to say the last number, but his hope died. He stuttered and looked up to see Sephiroth smirking and he pleaded with his eyes. "What a shame." The silverette said before he hit him across the face with the tool.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas lay in his bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't. His heart was pounding in his chest as he had a sense of foreboding hanging over his head. He felt the bed dip under added weight and warm breath on his skin before a softness touched his temple, his eyes opened slowly and he saw Terra smiling down at him "You must be relieved now that your mother is doing better." He said.

Heart pounding even more now out of fear, the blonde sat up in his bed and stood up, Terra standing on the other side looking at him, "Yes. Thank you Terra."

The brunette frowned in concern, "Is there something wrong?"

Roxas's eyes fell to the floor "I'm afraid… Things haven't gone as planned during the second task." He answered.

"They didn't?" Terra asked confused.

Reaching under his bed Roxas pulled out the cage and held it out to the prince, Naminé stirring inside "There was an accident while I was there." He whispered.

Concerned even more Terra took the cage "An accident? What happened?" he asked as he opened the cage allowing Naminé to fly out, only Naminé. The blonde fairy landed on his shoulder and began chattering angrily while pointing at the boy; Terra's face took on an expression of rage "You broke the rules!" he shouted.

Trying to keep himself from falling at the thundering tone Roxas took the dagger from under his bed and held it out, "I only ate two grapes, I thought it wouldn't matter."

Terra scoffed and snatched the weapon from him, "This was a mistake!"

"Mistake?" the boy asked afraid.

"Because you failed, you can never return." Terra elaborated.

Roxas went wide-eyed and began shaking his head, pleading, "It was an accident!"

"You cannot return!" the brunette thundered making him fall to his knees this time "In three days the moon will be full and your spirit will remain here with the humans forever. You will age and die like them, and with time your memory will fade!" he began backing away to the shadows as he watched the blonde, Naminé following "And us along with it." He gestured to himself and the fairy, Roxas was in full blown tears. "You'll never see any of us ever again! We will never marry." Terra said before he disappeared, leaving Roxas to cry on his bed until he fell asleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Morning came, and with it rain. Sephiroth used the falling water to wash his hands of the blood as he looked up and he saw Loz approaching with Xaldin, "Good morning Doctor. I'm sorry we had to wake you so early but we need your assistance."

He led the man inside the storeroom allowing Xaldin to set his equipment case on the table near the door pulling out some gauze and antiseptic before going over to the prisoner.

The rebel was on the ground cradling his right arm, and Xaldin could see why. Aside from being covering in blood it was practically ripped open between the index and middle fingers "My God, what did you do?" he asked.

"Not too much," Sephiroth said eyeing the doctor's equipment "Things are getting better though." He pulled out a familiar looking vial from the case "Having you around has its advantages, Doctor. I like that." He put the vial in his pocket and started to leave "Stay Loz." He said and took Kadaj with him.

Xaldin looked at the rebel; blood covered his face from the wounds to his head, one eye was closed and swollen, the other barely open as he whispered, "I talked. I didn't say much… B-b-but I talked."

The doctor shook his head, "I'm so, very sorry.

"Please… Just kill me now… Please." The rebel stuttered.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth went to his desk and opened a draw; the vial he pulled from Xaldin's case looked like the one he found in the forest but he wanted to be sure. He took out the vial he found and held it up next to the one he pulled from his pocket; they were the same.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed.

**xXxXxXx**

Xaldin flicked at the needle in his hand, a typical medical action among doctors, then positioned it at the crook of the other man's arm but he hesitated to put it in. The rebel used his good hand to guide the needle into his skin; Xaldin pushed the liquid through whispering, "This will take the pain away." The rebel, already feeling the effects, made a sound of gratitude "It's almost over."

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth readied his gun as he made his way back to the storeroom but a sound from upstairs reached his ear "Go watch Xaldin, I'll be down in a minute." He said to Kadaj.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas rushed to pick up the tray that fell over and set it back on the foot ledge of the bed. Looking to the door to make sure no one was coming he went underneath, unaware of Sephiroth making his way up; he looked at the mandrake root and poked it gently, "Are you sick? You're not moving." suddenly he was pulled backwards by his ankles and pulled up from the floor meeting Sephiroth's blazing eyes.

"What do you think you're doing down there?" he asked shaking him. Only getting an expression of fright as an answer the silverette went to Aqua's side and looked under the bed.

**xXxXxXx**

Kadaj walked towards the store room stopping in front of Loz, "Call him!"

Loz looked at him confused, "Who?"

The younger hit him, "Are you a moron? Xaldin! Who else could I mean?" he went into the room finding the doctor kneeling by the rebel with a needle in hand, their prisoner dead.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth pulled the root covered bowl out from under the bed and sniffed it nearly dry heaving from the stench. He looked back up at Roxas seeing the boy afraid "What the hell is this?" he growled.

Roxas said nothing, but when the man pulled the root from the bowl he screamed as he reached for it only to be pushed back, "No! No, no, no, no!"

Hearing his cries Aqua got out of bed, "Please, leave him alone! Leave him please."

Sephiroth looked back at her holding the mandrake root out, "Look at what he's been hiding under your bed! What do you think this is?" he tossed it at her and walked to the door wiping his hands.

Aqua held the root out to her son "What was this doing under the bed Roxas?" she asked.

"Prince Terra gave it to me, it's a magic root." The boy said.

"All the junk you let him read, now look what you've done!" Sephiroth snapped.

Aqua looked at him, "Darling I'll talk to him. Leave us please?"

Sneering he grumble, "So be it then." And walked away.

"He said it would help you to feel better and it worked." Roxas said.

Aqua stroked his cheek, "You must listen to your father Roxas. Stop this."

Now crying, Roxas hugged his mother, "No! I don't want to stay here anymore! Take me away from here, let's go please!"

Aqua gently but reluctantly pushed her son away so she could look him in the eye, "It isn't that simple. You're growing up Roxas, you have to open your eyes and see that life isn't one of your fairy tales." She walked over to the fireplace "The world is very cruel. It's hurts but it's something you must learn." She said as she threw the root into the fire.

"No! No!" Roxas cried out.

Aqua rounded on him, "Roxas stop it! Magic doesn't exist for anyone!" she took him by the shoulders, "It doesn't exist for you, me or anybody at all." Now she was crying, whishing that life could be like one of her son's fairy tales.

A crying sound came from the fire and Roxas saw the mandrake root squirming around, crying out in the pain caused by the flames burning it.

Aqua gasped suddenly and fell to the floor holding his belly. The baby was coming!

"Mom!" Roxas was immediately by her as he cried out, "Help! Someone help! Please!"

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth looked over the dead rebel, as if he didn't have a reason to be pissed already. He turned to Xaldin who had just finished closing his equipment case. "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

Xaldin looked at the other man, "The only thing I could do really."

"No, it wasn't." Sephiroth stood up and faced him fully "You could have listened to me."

The doctor nodded, "But I didn't."

The silverette scowled, "You know it would have been better for you. I don't get it. Why didn't you just obey me?"

"To obey for the sake of obeying, without questioning… that's something only people like you are able to do, General." Xaldin said before leaving.

As he walked though he didn't think to look back, and the next thing he knew there was a _bang_ and his body went cold. He walked a couple more steps before he fell forward, dead.

Sephiroth put his gun back in his belt just as Tifa and Tidus came around.

"General!" the sandy blonde called.

"What is it?" the silverette asked.

"It's your wife sir, she's having the baby." Tifa answered.

Sephiroth turned back to Loz and Kadaj, "Kadaj! Call the troop paramedic and get up immediately."

"Yes General!" the younger silverette responded.

**xXxXxXx**

Cloud pulled bloodied sheets from the bed as Aqua lay gasping in pain. He handed them to Yuffie just as Aerith came in with a pitcher of hot water for the paramedic to wash his hands; walking past them he looked at his hands knowing well that this was far too much blood to be lost during a birth. He was far worried as he closed the doors behind Yuffie and Aqua cried out in pain.

Roxas and Sephiroth were sitting out in the hall watching as Yuffie passed them, Aqua's screams cut into Roxas's heart like a whip on skin until he heard a baby crying. The door to the bedroom finally opened and Sephiroth went to talk to the paramedic, the words that left his mouth brought the boy's world down to nothing around him.

"Your wife is dead."

**Ven: Terra you jerk! *hitting him in the head with his Keyblade***

**Terra: Ow! Ow! Ow! She- Ow! - made- Ow- me- Ow! - do it! Ow!**

**Aqua: "Save the baby"? You sadistic, heartless bastard! *trying to hit him with magic***

**Sephiroth: *dodging* Why are you acting like we're actually married?**

**Aqua: Gotta take my PMS out on someone!**

**Me and Cloud: *watching while eating my kid bro and sis's Halloween candy***

**Cloud: Hey a Reese's cup.**

**This is quite funny. *eating a Jolly Rancher sucker***


	6. The Final Task

**Leon: The way the story's going, this might be the last chapter.**

**Maybe. *reviewing the movie and plan***

**Cloud: *evil grin* I'm gonna love our later scene Seph.**

**Sephiroth: WTF are you talking about? *looks over my shoulder and watches the scene in the movie* WHAT? AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT? *looks at Cloud; whimpers***

**Okay boys settle down. I own nothing.**

It was a painful day for Roxas. He thought it hurt more to hear that his mother was gone, forever but he found himself proven wrong. The funeral was the most painful part of the whole thing, hearing the priest reciting the Blessing of Departure as he gazed at the coffin that held his mother's body, Cloud stood behind him with his hands on the boy's shoulders hoping he could offer some comfort. Roxas had pretty much been silent for the most part since his mother died after giving birth to her baby, a boy just as Sephiroth figure it would be, and he was named Ienzo.

Roxas had been allowed to look at the baby for a small amount of time after he had been born, he was pale, had silver- blue hair, and blue eyes like Aqua had given Roxas.

Sephiroth never left the boy alone though, he was prideful to have a son now. The only other thing that probably matter to him was trying to catch and kill the rest of the rebel army; he didn't shed a tear at the funeral and Aqua had been his wife. His wife! But then Roxas thought about what he had said that day when he first put the mandrake root under the bed, he had asked that the baby be saved if Dr. Xaldin, who was dead, had to choose. And it angered the boy, that all his mother was good for to that man was having his child when aside from that she loved him.

As Roxas sat in his empty room now, still dressed in his black clothes, he thought about how much he wanted to leave this place now that nothing could make him stay. His mother was dead, Terra wouldn't take him away because of a foolish mistake he had made during the second task, and he wouldn't be allowed near Ienzo, but he had nowhere to go really. Even if he did try to leave, Sephiroth or someone would stop him and bring him back; he had no hope.

**xXxXxXx**

Cloud was shushing the newborn boy so that he could sleep. His cradle was set in Sephiroth's office/bedroom where the man could keep watch of him, but the blonde thought it wasn't fair that such a horrible man fathered an innocent child such as Ienzo, but at least the General wasn't sending Roxas to some orphanage. Finally having the baby calmed Cloud set him tenderly in his cradle and was about to leave when Sephiroth's voice stopped him.

"You and Dr. Xaldin knew each other well, right Cloud?" the silverette asked.

Without hesitation Cloud met the other man's eye, "Of course, everyone one here knew him."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. A record in hand he passed Cloud to go to his desk where a record player sat "You know, our deceased, stuttering friend said the we had a spy in the mill. Right under my nose, can you believe that?" He said.

The blonde's eyes widened at the random subject and he was grateful he decided to keep his back to the other man so he could quickly collect himself just as his name was called out again and he faced him. A sickeningly pleasant smile was on him pale face as he gestured for the servant to take a seat on the other side of his desk. Cloud sat and Sephiroth followed a moment later taking out a bottle of whisky.

Two shot glasses sat between them and the General filled one as he continued to talk, "You probably believe I'm some monster. Is that what you think of me, Cloud?" he held out the filled glass to the blonde.

Cloud sighed evenly, "My opinion doesn't matter, sir." He saw the glass offer to him and took it, not drinking a drop.

Watching the blonde Sephiroth pour himself a glass and drank it. Putting the glass down again he changed the subject for the second time, "Go to the storeroom please, I'll need more liquor."

Cloud set his untouched drink down, "Of course. Goodnight sir." He stood and was about to leave when he was stopped again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sephiroth asked.

Slowly the blonde turned back with a questioning expression. Sephiroth opened a draw and pulled out the key to the storeroom "I'm the only one holding with the key aren't I?" he asked.

"That's right, sir." Cloud answered quietly.

The silverette stood form his chair and walked around the desk, "There was something strange that day of the raid, about the lock to the storeroom. Not really all that important but it does tickle at the back of my brain. All those grenades and explosives they had and the lock hadn't been forced. Again, it's unimportant." He held the key out to the blonde. Once Cloud took hold of it the General placed his other hand on his, "Be very careful Cloud, who knows what may happen."

Cloud took the key and with a final, "Goodnight, sir." He left

**xXxXxXx**

It was clear to him. With Xaldin dead there was only a matter of time until he was found out, Cloud had to leave, he had to find the other rebels that were still alive and hide with them until something could be done about Sephiroth.

He went down to the kitchen with his bag that he used to carry supplies and whatnot to the rebels and moved the stone slab from the hidden dugout packing what was there inside. Once he had everything he snuck upstairs, he at least had to say goodbye to Roxas even though it would hurt them both.

Entering the boy's room as quietly and quickly as possible he shook Roxas awake, "Roxas, Roxas, I'm leaving tonight."

Roxas blinked his eyes to rid them of sleep as he heard what the man was telling him "Where are you going?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head, his gaze bouncing between the boy and the door "I can't tell you Roxas, it's too dangerous for you to know." He said brushing the boy's bangs from his face.

Suddenly feeling a glimmer of hope in him that he could finally leave he grasped Cloud's arm desperately, "Let me go with you."

Immediately the man shook his head, "I can't do that Roxas."

"Take me with you!" Roxas cried launching himself up to hug Cloud around his waist.

Cloud hugged him back tightly still shaking his head, "I can't take you with me, but I promise I'll come for you and Ienzo. I'll come back."

"Please! Take me with you! Let me go with you, I can't stay here anymore! I don't want to be here anymore, there's nothing for me, nothing at all! Take me with you Cloud, please." Roxas sobbed into the man's jacket.

Unable to deny him now because of the tears, and the hard truth, Cloud nodded, "Hurry then."

Without needing to be told twice Roxas broke his hold and shot from his bed, he slipped on his shoes and a coat then took Cloud's hand as they went back down the stairs to leave out the kitchen entrance. Cloud grabbed an umbrella and opened the door, looking through the sheets of rain outside he looked for any sentries that could catch them. Finding none he opened the umbrella and pulled Roxas flush against his side and walked out with him being sure to close the door.

They went into the woods and walked for a while, how long exactly they didn't know, but the rain had been sure to wet their sides near the outer part of the umbrella covering them and their ankles down, and the stream they were crossing didn't help.

"Cloud, who can help us?" Roxas asked quietly.

"My lover and his allies have been hiding out here; we're going to find them." The older blonde answered.

"What's his name?" the boy asked, the silence was disturbing.

"Leon, everyone calls him Leon." Cloud answered, not adding the possibility that the man could be dead. He abruptly stopped walking and looked around "I heard something." He whispered when he felt the boy's gaze on him. He looked around a little more before shaking his head, "Never mind, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." As he turned back to the path though he gasped at coming face to face with Sephiroth and some of his troops.

The silverette smirked sadistically, "Cloud." He looked at the younger blonde "Roxas."

Instinctively Cloud brought Roxas closer to his side.

**xXxXxXx**

Roughly Sephiroth dragged Roxas back into his room at the mill and swung him around by the arm in his grasp, nothing but pure rage burning in his cat-like eyes as he glowered at the frightened boy "Just how long have you know about all this? Laughing behind my back?" he hissed backhanding Roxas's face "Little son of a bitch." He turned to the door where two soldiers stood while still holding Roxas's arm "Watch him. Anyone tries to come in," he looked back at the blonde "He dies first."

Roxas was left alone in the room, the door locked and guarded. Cloud had been taken to the storeroom and who knows what Sephiroth might do to him, they would probably never see each other again. First Terra tells him he can't go to the Underworld, then his mother dies and he can't see his brother, now he was going to torture, maybe kill Cloud? Now there really was nothing for him to hope for, and that was the thought going through his head as he collapsed on his bed crying.

**xXxXxXx**

Cloud made eye contact with neither Kadaj who was tying him to the pillar of the storeroom, or Sephiroth who was going through his bag of supplies.

"Dry meat," the General took out a small box and sniffed it "Tobacco. All you had to do was ask and I would have given this to you Cloud, no need to steal it behind my back." He pulled out the small stack of envelopes and handed them to Kadaj just as the younger soldier finished tying up the blonde, "Whoever wrote these letters get me their names. Have them in front of me by tomorrow."

Kadaj nodded, "Yes sir."

"You can go now." Sephiroth said.

Kadaj looked at Cloud then back at his superior with uncertainty, "Can you handle him?"

A cross between a scoff and a laugh came from the General's lips, "Please, he's practically a child."

Cloud glared at the ground, "You always that so about me. I'm young and helpless, I hardly know anything. Those thoughts about me allowed me to get away with it. You never actually saw me."

"Well shit." Sephiroth smirked taking hold of the blonde's chin roughly "You figured out my one flaw: arrogance. But," he let him go and went over to a table, Cloud watching him with a burning gaze "I want to know any weak points you may have. Quite a simple process," he picked up the same small hammer he used on the stutterer before turning back to face Cloud so that he could see it "You talk and I judge whether or not what you say is true." He turned back to the table.

But that was a mistake on his part as Cloud took that opportunity to take the knife he always kept rolled up in the waistline of his pants and began cutting the rope binding his hands together in front of him, Sephiroth continued to speak and look over his weapons as he did so, "We have just the tools for that. It isn't difficult. You learn on the job how to go about these things. When we start- AH!" he gave a shout as a searing pain shot through his left shoulder and whatever had been used ripped down his skin a couple of inches before tearing out.

Reaching a hand back he felt the blood flowing out and he turned to see Cloud with his knife in hand, panting in disbelief that he had actually stabbed someone. But he didn't relent, when the silverette was facing him full body he dug his blade into the front of the shoulder he already hurt then into his right arm bringing Sephiroth to his knees. With the man gasping in pain he stuck the blade into his mouth pressing the sharp edge to corner threatening to rip it open.

"Don't take me a for an old man, a wounded prisoner, or some halfwit child you son of a bitch. If you lay one hand on that boy, you'll be another addition the pigs I've had to gut!" Cloud hissed as he pulled the blade sharply and cutting the skin open making blood spurt. Some of it got onto his neck and he backed away as Sephiroth hunched over holding the wound before he walked out of the storeroom. He quickly cleaned the blade on the sleeve of his shirt before rolling the knife back in his waistline and walked towards the woods as calmly as he could manage.

Loz however; noticed him and became confused "Did he… let him go?" he asked Kadaj who was listening to the lottery numbers being announced over the radio, looking at the ticket he found earlier that week.

Miffed that he was being bothered Kadaj threw down the ticket "The fuck are you talking about?" he growled walking over to the bigger soldier. When Cloud was pointed out he got confused and called out to him; the blonde just walked faster and Kadaj pulled out his gun just as Sephiroth staggered out of the storeroom.

"Bring him to me! Get him and bring back here!" he said covering the wound on his mouth.

Kadaj and Loz stared in shock when they saw the superior's state, blood on his arms and face, running down his neck, but when they tried to question him Sephiroth roared, "Bring him back to me, damn it!" his hand moved from his face and they saw the cut at his lip.

Disturbed at the sight and feeling the need to get away Kadaj called out, "Mount up!"

Cloud ran faster and into the forest when he heard Sephiroth shouting. He pushed himself over his limit running the way he was, desperate to get away and find help before he was caught. He stopped to catch his breath but only got in a few gulps when he heard the pounding of hooves behind him, the bastards were on horses and already caught up! He started off again hoping to put distance between them, but he was already tired and ready to fall over, and they already had him surrounded when they got to a clearing.

Not wanting to be taken easily Cloud pulled his knife out again holding it for Kadaj to see as he dismounted his horse. The small silverette was smirking as he held his hands up and made shushing noises, approaching the blonde as if he could make him listen to him, "Better for you to come quietly, no struggling. The General said if you do well to behave…" he cut himself off when Cloud put the knife to his own throat "Oh please sweetheart. If anyone's gonna kill you, it'll be me." He said with a smirk before a sudden rain a bullets started coming out of nowhere hitting him twice in the back, twice in the chest, and once in the face.

The horse started neighing in fear as more came out hitting the others surrounding soldiered in the back of their necks, chests, backs, heads, anywhere that could prove fatal. When the firing finally stopped, only two of them got away, the rest were dead or dying, and Cloud stood in the center of it all completely shocked and confused.

"Cloud!"

A familiar, relief filled voice caught the blonde's ear and he turned to see a group of rebels come out of the trees carrying rifles, some men he recognized and others who's faces were new, but his main focus was the one who called out to him, the man who looked like he just got over a heart attack, Leon.

He ran up to him and hugged him tightly around his back, "Thank goodness you're alive." Finally in a warm, protective embrace Cloud let himself break down. The fear built up in all that had happened in the day washing over him in waves as he cried his eyes out on his lover's shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright, I'm here now. You're alright." Leon whispered as the blonde cried, swaying them from side to side slowly.

Around them the other rebels were firing off shots at the fallen bodies for extra measure and taking the horses that were pretty much just standing around without any idea of what they could do.

"Hey Leon! Let's get outta here already!" Riku called.

"Screw that! Let's go take on Sephiroth! We got the men!" Seifer said.

"We're not doing anything yet!" Leon snapped.

"You should." Cloud said "He's week now. Their numbers are low and he's wounded, curtsey of me. The bastard thought he could torture me, but I always keep my knife on me."

Seifer started laughing, "Serves him right! C'mon, let's go settle things once and for all with that asshole!" the other rebels cheered in agreement.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas sat on his bed, his tears long run dry and anything else that could cheer him up gone. All he felt he could do was wait until Sephiroth decided he should kill him. Then a familiar fluttering reached his ears and he looked up to see Naminé just above him, he never thought he'd be so happy to see the fairy! Holding his hand out palm down for her to sit on he smiled at her as she chattered in a sweet tone.

"I decided to allow you one more chance." Naminé flew off at the voice and Roxas looked in front of him to see…

"Terra!" he shot up from his bed and hooked his arms around the prince's neck, kissing him deeply. Terra's arms were around him in an instant and he petted his hair as they reveled in the contact.

Slowly the brunette broke away and tucked the blonde's head under his chin, "Will you do as I say?" Roxas nodded "You promise not to question what I ask you to do, and carry everything out?" Roxas nodded again and Terra pushed him back enough to look into his eyes "This will be your last chance." The blonde nodded again "Listen to me now, as fast as you can go get your brother. Bring him to the labyrinth, okay?"

Roxas blinked in confusion, "My little brother?"

"We'll be needing him." Terra said. When Roxas was about to say something he held his hand up, "No questions."

"I was trying to tell you the door is locked." Roxas said.

Terra nodded his head in understanding but smiled as he held out a piece of chalk to the boy, "Simply make your own door then."

Roxas took it and rolled it between his fingers, the memories of the second task coming back to him, "I hope you know I'm sorry."

Terra lifted his face, "Sorry? I'm giving you this chance aren't I?"

"But, if I had listened in the first place Kairi and Xion would be alive." The blonde said.

The prince cupped his face and kissed his lips "We can speak of this later, when you return." He whispered after breaking away.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth had already finished washing his face of the blood from the wound Cloud gave him before he ran off; it went from the left corner to of his mouth until it was parallel to the corner of his eye and it hurt like a bitch. He picked up a threaded needle ready to give himself stitches, all the while thinking, _'When I get my hands on that little bastard, I am going to make him suffer worse than what he did to me, and what I did to that stutterer, a hundred fold.'_

As he continued the painful process of pulling his torn skin together he didn't notice that Roxas had snuck in and was hiding by his desk watching him. Slowly he turned so that he faced the other end of the desk where he could see Ienzo in his cradle, his hand holding the chalk hovering over the flat surface of it.

Sephiroth finished with his stitches and cut the thread, taping a piece of gauze over it. Going back to his desk he poured himself a shot of whisky, not noticing Roxas right under his nose; he knocked back the drink and hissed as it stung his wound, blood collected on the gauze but he only poured another glass. Before he could take a sip though he noticed something, at the edge of his desk across from him was a piece of chalk. Suspicious that someone was in the room with him he readied his gun.

A soldier came in behind, "Sir if I may." He walked over to the soldier "We need you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Loz came back, wounded."

"Wounded?" Sephiroth took a quick look at his son before following the soldier out.

From behind a stack of sacks Roxas poked his head out to make sure they were gone before he stood up and went over to where the General left his drink. From the inner pocket of his coat he pulled out the bottle of sleeping drops Xaldin gave his mother during her pregnancy and put some in the glass, stirring it into the drink.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth entered the dining room where Loz was having his wound being tended to "Where is Kadaj?" he asked but the other silverette solemnly shook his head.

Sighing the General sat down in front of him, "How many?"

"I can't say for sure. Fifty at least maybe."

"General no one has made it back and our watches aren't responding." Yazoo said.

"How many men are here at the camp?" Sephiroth asked.

Yazoo shook his head, "Twenty, perhaps less."

Sephiroth looked at his men, they were likely outnumbered, and he felt afraid for the first time.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas gently lifted Ienzo from his cradle whispering, "We're leaving this place together. Just as I promised you, so don't be afraid. I won't let any harm come to you." He turned to leave the room but he heard Sephiroth coming back.

"Put them at the edge of the forest, report to me when another squad gets back. Radio for reinforcements." He came into the room and picked up his glass. Before he drank he took out his watch and looked at the time, then he took a drink just as Roxas was sneaking past him with Ienzo in his arms.

But just when the blonde thought he was safe there was an explosion behind him, and it got Sephiroth's attention.

"Leave him." The silverette said pointing at the baby.

Roxas shook his head and when the man took a step forward he faltered, the sleeping drops working on him. Roxas took that moment to run; Sephiroth took his gun from his belt. The boy went to the kitchen hoping to use the door there seeing how it was closer to the labyrinth, he ran out the door just as Sephiroth caught himself on the railing of the stairs.

Sephiroth went to the doorway and saw what was going on outside, it was just like the raid only this time fire was burning. But ignoring all that he ran after Roxas in the woods.

**xXxXxXx**

With Leon, Riku, and Seifer behind him Cloud burst into Roxas's room looking for the boy, "Roxas!"

"So where is he?" Seifer asked.

Cloud looked around the room for some sign, "I don't know. I don't see any way for him to have gotten out; the door was locked and guarded." Then his gaze fell on a door-like rectangle drawn on the wall by the bed and something clicked in his head "I think I know where he might be."

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas ran into the labyrinth carrying Ienzo in his arms, Sephiroth following at a distance due to the medicine in his system. Roxas thought he was doing great in trying to find the center of the labyrinth, until he got to a dead end _'Oh I wish Naminé were here to help me!'_ he thought. A rumbling caught his attention and he turned around to see the walls of the labyrinth parting for him, an opportunity he didn't waste as he ran through. The walls closed again as Sephiroth got to that very spot, then he had to back track.

Roxas looked around when he heard Terra call to him, "Ven hurry!" and he went to him "Give me the boy. The full moon is high; we can open the portal now."

"What do you have in your hand?" Roxas asked when he spotted a glint of metal.

Terra ran a free hand carefully over the blade of the dagger in his hand, "The only way for the portal to open is if we give the blood of an innocent. All we need is a drop, nothing more. It's the last task, now hurry."

As much as Roxas wanted to go, he shook his head and the prince grew angry, "You promised to listen to me, now give the boy to me!"

"Ienzo stays with me!" he cried holding the baby close to him.

Terra stared astonished, "You would… You would give up your rights, you sacred rights for this little bastard? You don't even know him!"

Roxas winced, "I would."

"And you would give up your throne for this brat who caused you nothing but misery and embarrassment?" Terra asked harshly.

"Yes, I would." The blonde said in a small tone.

Terra's face turned from rage to sorrow, "You would even… give up your love for me… for him?"

That question hurt more than anything, but as much as he hated to say it "I'm… I'm sorry Terra. Forgive me please, I love you… I don't wish to, but… I would." Roxas answered sadly.

Terra smiled softly, trying to suppress some emotion, "I love you too, Prince Ventus. That is why I will let it be as you wish."

Roxas was roughly turned and came face to face with Sephiroth; he didn't even hear the man come up behind him! Sephiroth took Ienzo from Roxas's arms and began to walk away, but when he heard the blonde cry, "No!" he pulled his gun from his waist and fired it.

Roxas gasped in pain, his eyes were wide. He touched the wound and looked at his hand again, completely covered in blood. As more spilled from the wound in his belly just bellow his chest he fell by the hole in the center that led down, his bloody hand hanging out and blood dripping down, he was gasping, trying to hold on even as his body grew colder.

**xXxXxXx**

Sephiroth made it out of the labyrinth with Ienzo in his arms only to be met with the entire rebel army that attacked the camp waiting for him, Cloud standing in the front beside Leon. Seeing that he could do nothing he held the baby out looking at Cloud, "My son."

Hesitantly the blonde stepped forward and took Ienzo, stepping back to Leon's side, the brunette's arm going around his shoulders.

The defeated General looked at his watch then looked at Cloud again, "Tell him when his father died, that I-"

"No." Cloud said cutting him off "I won't even so much as speak your name, at all."

With that Leon pulled his revolver from his belt and fired it, hitting Sephiroth in the cheek. The rebels watched as the man fell over dead, finally their fight with him was over. Still worried about Roxas, Cloud went into the labyrinth with Leon, Riku, and Seifer following behind him. When they finally reached the center Cloud handed the baby to Leon and went to the dying boy's side.

Blood was still flowing from the bullet wound and was coming from his nose, his breaths were quick and shallow, he couldn't even turn his head when he heard someone kneel beside him. The edges of his vision were growing darker and he could barely hear Cloud humming the lullaby he asked for not too long ago. The rain fell around them.

The blood on his hand was dripping down into the center of the whole dropping onto the stone with the image of a man, a boy, and a baby.

Roxas saw a light in his eyes and from within the light he heard a voice speak to him, _"Stand my son, and come forward."_

**xXxXxXx**

The boy found himself standing in a hall decorated with red and gold, he looked down at himself and saw he was unharmed and his clothes were changed. It looked like the outfit Aqua made for him, accept the T-jacket was gray one side and black on the other, the pants were shorts that looked the same only instead of white it was gray. Under the jacket was a vest that was held closed by only one button, black, and around the waistline in took on a white and blue stripe patterning. His shoes were black, red, and gray with gold around the ankles, like cuffs.

After admiring the new look he walked further into the hall, two high thrones in the center. In one of them sat a man with black hair tied in a short ponytail on top of his head, he had a beard and a mustache too. A gold circlet on his head and warm loving smile on his face; he knew this man and he smiled up at him, "Father."

"By choosing to use your own blood and not that of an innocent you have completed the final and most important task." The man said proudly.

From the side of the throne Terra stepped out, a wide smile on his face, around the blonde flew Kairi, Naminé, and Xion chattering happily. "You made the right choice, Ventus." Terra said stepping forward and taking the boy's hand in his own.

"I'm so sorry I left." Ventus said.

Chuckling softly Terra kissed his lips, "Don't apologize, no one blames you. Now come, your father and I have wait for a very long time."

Ventus smiled as the people of the court applauded.

**xXxXxXx**

Roxas smiled then it was gone. As Cloud continued to hum sadly the boy's breathing stopped and he went still, Cloud laid he head on Roxas's chest and cried with the regret that he could save him.

**Cloud & Terra: You bastard! *chasing Sephiroth with their weapons***

**Sephiroth: *running* You guys take things to seriously!**

**Um guys?**

**Seifer: I don't think you can stop them.**

**Maybe not.**

**Ven & Leon: *laughing their asses off***


	7. Epilogue

**Now here's my own little epilogue.**

**Ven: Saki, it's not yours if you're taking parts from the movie.**

**Okay fine, it's half mine. I own nothing though.**

_It's said Prince Ventus returned to his father, Eraqus's kingdom and married Terra at last. They reigned with justice and kind hearts for many, many centuries. They were loved by their people, and it is also said that Prince Ventus left traces of the time he spent on Earth, but only visible to those who know where to look._

"Cloud," a little silver-blue haired boy tugged on the man's pants to get his attention "Demyx wants me to play. Is it alright?"

The blonde man smiled down at the boy, "Of course Zexion, you know Leon and I encourage you to make friends."

Zexion smiled and ran off, his friend waiting for him by the door.

Cloud went back to cutting up vegetables for dinner just as Leon came in. It had been eight years since that night they defeated Sephiroth and Roxas died, Cloud and Leon moved to Traverse Town, married and adopted the orphaned baby, calling him Zexion Ienzo Leonhart. Cloud told the boy about his brother and his mother, but never spoke of his father as he vowed and the child never asked.

"You're wishing again." Leon said.

Cloud stopped what he was doing, his chin tucking into his chest, "I know. But Leon, I still feel I could have…"

The scarred man wrapped his arms around his husband and rocked them gently, "I know, I know. It would have been nice to have him as part of the family. But you have to keep in mind, he's being taken care of. Roxas wouldn't blame you, it isn't your fault. And I'm sure he would thank you for taking care of his little brother."

Cloud turned in the embrace smiling at Leon, "He would thank you too, you helped."

"Yes, but you're the one who cared enough to love them from the start." The brunette said kissing him softly.

"_I do thank you. Every day I thank you, for everything. Rest easy Cloud, I don't blame you at all. I'm alright."_

Cloud looked around as he heard the voice, Roxas's voice speaking to him as if in the wind. It brought tears to his eyes and a smile to his face.

**xXxXxXx**

Ventus and Terra watched the couple in the crystal and the image changed to Zexion playing with a group of children "I can' believe how big he's gotten." The blonde said.

"A wondrous thing the human life. How was your experience by the way? I'm curious." Terra said.

Ven hummed, "Well I guess it went well, until Sephiroth came into the scene. But… I owe him don't I?"

The other prince shrugged, "That depends on you. It angers me that he hurt you, but at least I was able to finally get you back." he took the boy into his arms.

"Yes. I promise I won't leave you again Terra. I won't ever put you through that again." He said blissfully.

As they were about to kiss they heard giggles above their heads and looked to see Terra's fairies watching them "I'm going to punish those three." Terra growled.

**Done~! And one of my shortest.**

**Ofelia/ Princess Moanna: Roxas/Ventus**

**Carmen (Ofelia's mother): Aqua**

**Captain Velad: Sephiroth**

**The Faun: Terra (not a faun, another prince)**

**The fairies (the faun's pets): Kairi, Naminé, and Xion**

**Mercedes (a servant/ guerrilla spy): Cloud**

**Pedro (Mercedes brother/ guerrilla soldier): Leon (Cloud's lover, they're not related)**

**Doctor Ferreiro: Xaldin**

**Garces (a soldier in Velad's regime): Kadaj**

**Serrano (a soldier in Velad's regime): Loz**

**Baby brother: Ienzo/Zexion**

**King of the underworld: Eraqus**

**Those are the roles of the story. Characters owned by Square Enix, ****Pan's Labyrinth**** is owned by Picturehouse Studios, and the eight-years-later epilogue belongs to me.**


End file.
